Algo Distinto
by CoNnY-B
Summary: Sueños, apuestas, borracheras, serpientes... Cuando se creía que en Hogwarts todos estaban a salvo, se dieron situaciones que ni siquiera la mejor de las adivinas pudo preever. [H&G, D&Hr, post OotF]
1. Algo Distinto

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, este fic va dedicado a todas las personas de mi MSN a las cuales me gusta molestar para que lean mis fanfics y me dejen un review :P. Y a reclamo general de que mis fics son cortos, me voy a volar con éste ya que lo voy a dar en una buena cargazón de capítulos de mas o menos esta misma longitud. Enjoy it!!!

Algo Distinto

Oscurecía. Eran las 7 de la tarde, aproximadamente, y había una leve brisa otoñal. Octubre, en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Estaba templado el clima para esa época del año. 

Harry, sentado a orillas del lago, pensaba en los últimos meses. Meses en que no se sentía alegre con nada, en que había entrado en una profunda depresión de la que no podía salir. No muchos lo habían notado mas que sus amigos, pero últimamente estaban tan pendientes de sus problemas que mucho tiempo no le podían dedicar. Sirius ya no estaba, no lo iba a volver a ver y todo por su culpa.

"_Si no hubiese sido tan imbécil_" Pensaba él. "_Tan crédulo_"

No se percataba de que alguien lo estaba observando. Esa era la pequeña pelirroja Weasley. Ella si se había dado cuenta del poco entusiasmo de Harry, pero éste no tomaba en cuenta a nadie que no fuera Ron o Hermione.

Harry miraba hacia el centro del lago, donde el calamar gigante sacaba sus tentáculos cada cierto tiempo; claro que él no veía eso, miraba más allá, en un punto de concentración imaginario.

"_Algo no está bien conmigo, éste no soy yo... Pero... ¿quién soy?_"

Se puso de pie.

-Creo que no me importa -murmuró, lo suficientemente alto como para que Ginny escuchara.

Caminó hacia el castillo, seguido sigilosamente de cerca por ella. Entró y caminó desorientado, pero sus pies lo llevaron hasta la entrada de la sala común.

-Bien... la contraseña...

-Sí... ¿la contraseña? -preguntó la señora gorda.

-Astropharus -dijo Ginny, saliendo como si nada de la oscuridad y haciéndose paso por el cuadro, pero se detiene allí-. ¿Vas a entrar o no, Harry?

Hizo un gesto de aprobación con la mano y entró tras ella. Harry se adelantó y se disponía a subir hacia la habitación, pero Ginny lo detuvo en el primer escalón.

-Espera. Te vi en el lago. ¿Qué te pasa?

Harry imitó su voz.

-¿Qué te importa?

Y se fue.

-Ay, que anda... sensible

Ginny se fue a la habitación de las chicas.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del colegio.

"_¿Qué está haciendo de nuevo éste acá?_"

Hermione había estado paseándose por entre los estantes de la biblioteca, cuando percibió la presencia de un chico de semblante frío, enfundado en el uniforme de Slytherin. Era Draco. Había frecuentado ese lugar todos y cada uno de los días de la semana, sólo que ella no se había dado cuenta. O eso creía él.

"_En otras palabras, pasé de no venir nunca a ser inevitable en este lugar_" Pensaba él con descaro, sabía a lo que venía, tenía su objetivo siempre presente.

**Flashback**

_Sábado, 2am, sala común Slytherin._

_Después de una larga noche de fiesta, por haber ganado el segundo partido de quidditch de la temporada contra Hufflepuff y tener la oportunidad de derrotar a Gryffindor en las finales, si lograban pasar a Ravenclaw, algunos chicos aún continuaban en la sala. Y de puro aburrimiento..._

_-¡Chicos, chicos! -gritó una entusiasmada (y un poco ebria) Pansy-. Se me ocurrió algo, miren, inventé un juego donde una persona le pregunta a otra... ¿verdad o castigo?. Si la otra responde verdad, la persona 1 tiene que preguntar lo que sea y la otra responder con la verdad sí o sí. En caso de que diga castigo, tendría que hacer sin alternativa lo que el primero le diga. Luego a éste le toca preguntar a otra persona de su elección._

_Todos estallaron en risas, pero asintiendo con la cabeza._

_-¡Sí! Jugemosss... -dijo Crabbe, levantando en el aire su vaso de Vodka-. ¿Quién _padte

_Luego de un interminable rato de juego y varias copas de más, Blaise Zabini apuntó a Draco._

_-Tú... sip, tú... ¿_verdaá_ o _cashtigo

_-Castigooo -respondió el rubio, saliendo de un ataque de risa._

_-Bien... bien -Blaise se puso de pie, abriendo los brazos hacia los lados, haciendo (o intentando hacer) silencio. -Tienes que... mmm... tienes que ligarte a la Gryffindor esa... la... ¿cómo se llama?... la amiga del Potter._

_-La sangre sucia Hermione -interrumpió Goyle, hipando por tanto trago._

_-Sí, esa, tienes que ligártela... te doy... 2 semanas... desde el lunes._

_-Te la tendré en un día... -respondió Draco, comenzando a reír nuevamente, no sabiendo en el lío que se metía..._

**Fin del Flashback**

Ya era domingo, una semana y un día después. Aún no podía siquiera acercarse a la _sangre sucia_, como él le decía, se iba a ver demasiado raro, tenía exactamente hasta el próximo domingo para, como mínimo, acostarse con ella. Toda la semana la había seguido a todos lados, para buscar un momento en que estuviera sola; pero el único lugar al que iba sin sus amigos (además del baño, aunque a veces iba con Ginny), era a la famosa biblioteca, claro que no contaba con la presencia de otros 30 estudiantes. Y él no se podía ver cerca de Granger, obviamente, si no... ¿qué podrían llegar a pensar de él; que bajó el nivel, que se andaba arrastrando por una hija de muggles?

No podía escapar de la penitencia. Zabini estaba bastante conciente aquella noche como para acordarse de eso todo el tiempo y cada día en la mañana, en la habitación de los chicos, se lo recordaba al despertar, así:

-_Draquito... el castigo del sábado... te quedan..._ -Y le decía cuantos días faltaban para el fastidioso domingo.

Pero ahora lo vio. ¡Se le quedó viendo! Seguramente estaba pensando en qué hacía él en la biblioteca.

"_Ahora me está mirando... ¿de reojo?. ¿Qué le pasa?_" Pensaba Hermione.

Se quedó quieta, extrañada, y se fue casi corriendo a la torre Gryffindor; tenía ganas de hablar con su amiga Ginny.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, llego al cuadro dando la contraseña y fue a golpear la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas de 5to. Ginny abrió.

-Hola Herms... ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿No estabas en la biblioteca?

-Es una larga historia, pasamos y te la cuento.

Entraron, y sentadas en la cama de la Weasley, empezó a dejar salir su problema.

-¿Sabes? No lo tengo muy claro, pero... -pensó un momento-. Siento que Malfoy me esta acechando.

Ginny se rió estruendosamente, pero luego se tapó la boca con una mano y se rió por lo bajito.

-Perdón, pero... ¿dices que te acecha, cómo así? -terminó, logrando controlarse.

-Ah, bueno, no sé, pero esta última semana se ha aparecido todos lo días por la biblioteca, no literalmente claro...

-Andará buscando una tarea.

-¡Pero no saca ningún libro! Sólo da vueltas, vueltas y vueltas, y me mira y sigue dando más vueltas.

-¿Y tú como te fijas tanto en lo que él ha estado haciendo?

-¿Qué quieres insinuar con esa pregunta, Ginevra Weasley?

-No quiero insinuar nada, creo que está más que claro...

-¡¿Que a mí me gusta Draco Malfoy?! -gritó, con desesperación y rabia.

-Sí, y tú le gustas a él...

Continuará...

Oa ota ez xD. Gracias por haber leído este primer cap, ojalá sigan la historia completa! No sean malos y me dejan un review!

**See ya!!!**


	2. ¿Algún día conoceré la sinceridad?

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de Algo Distinto; el cual escribí entre anoche antes de quedarme dormida con la croquera encima y hoy en la mañana, así que cualquier tipo de incoherencias me las informan por el medio que más les acomode xD.

Here it comes!

Algo distinto  
Capítulo 2  
¿Algún día conoceré la sinceridad?

_-¡¿Que a mí me gusta Draco Malfoy?! -gritó, con desesperación y rabia._

_-Sí, y tu le gustas a él..._

-A mí no me gusta -dijo Hermione, incrédula y seria-. Y yo no le gusto a él...

-¿Cómo saberlo? -preguntó Ginny al aire y con un tono de voz picarón; le gustaba asustar a su amiga.

-¡Está claro! Él no tiene sentimientos, él es frío, él es calculador, él es un Slytherin, él es Draco, Draco Malfoy... ¿entiendes?

-Nah, si eso de que es Draco lo tengo asumido hace rato, pero... -pensó algo, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Deja ver, mmm, no me puedes negar que el chico tiene sus atributos positivos, verdad?

-Pues... no... -Ginny sonrió complacida. -Igual es lindo, inteligente, astuto...

-Y tiene un buen cuerpazo, también -La interrumpió.

-¡Ginny! Ya... basta... me repugna hablar de ese engendro, cambiemos de tema, vale?

Ginny sólo se reía.

-¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de Harry?

_Paf_, le dio en el clavo. La sonrisa de Ginny se borró tan rápido que pareciera no haber estado allí hace 2 segundos.

-¿Qué... qué hay con Harry? -musitó la pelirroja, atragantándose y mirando nerviosamente al suelo.

-Sí -Ahora Hermione sonreía. -Se nota que aún te gusta, aunque digas lo contrario, lo puedo notar en tus ojos cuando le miras, tienen ese brillito, del... ¿cómo le dicen?... ah, sí, de estar enamorada.

-No llego a entender cómo fue que te saliste de Adivinación si te crees tan buena haciendo conclusiones de cosas como esas...

-Porque no hay que ser adivina para darse cuenta de eso, tontita, y no te me salgas del tema, porque tan sólo si las personas prestaran un poquito más de atención a su entorno verían esas cosas, cosas como que a veces te preocupas demasiado por Harry.

Hermione observó, satisfecha, al ver cómo se sonrojaba su amiguita hasta las orejas. Y eso le acordó de algo, o de alguien específicamente. Ron. Palideció. El trabajo con Ron en Astronomía. ¡Si por eso estaba buscando desesperadamente por todos lados algún libro que le sirviera en la biblioteca antes de notar a Draco!

Ronald Weasley estaba enojado. Pero no enojado, sino que muy enojado. Hace más de dos horas que Hermione había ido a buscar un libro con referencia a las constelaciones y los signos del zodiaco y aún no llegaba.

"_Como si el tiempo me sobrara_" Pensaba. "_Aún tengo la tarea de Transformaciones_"

Desde las vacaciones que había decidido ser más responsable con las materias este año. Porque con el casi intento frustrado de TIMO's que dio el año anterior, le hicieron reflexionar que tenía que tomar las riendas de su vida de una buena vez, que no se iba permitir pasar los EXTASIS de esa manera y que a partir de ahora su futuro estaba en juego.

Pero Hermione seguía sin llegar. Sólo les faltaba la parte del zodiaco y terminaban.

"_Claro, la sabelotodo Granger. La nunca-irresponsable Hermione Granger se da el lujo de tomarse el año buscando un estúpido libro y dejando a su compañero de trabajo esperando aquí_"

La profesora Sinistra los había obligado a hacer un trabajo extra, el fin de semana, para el día Lunes. Todo por culpa de...

**Flashback**

_-Ahora giren 20° a la derecha los telescopios y anoten el número de estrellas de la constelación sagitario en el pergamino..._

_Todos habrían seguido las instrucciones, menos Hermione, que ya se sabía la cantidad de estrellas de cada signo zodiacal de memoria, así que después de haber anotado todo veía ensimismadamente en su telescopio el perfil de Marte, que ese día estaba más rojo que nunca._

_Error 1: Ron, quien estaba sentado junto a Hermione, había olvidado su frasquito de tinta en el baúl, y le daba flojera invocarlo hasta ese lugar._

_Error 2: Le estaba sacando tinta a ella, pues tenía su frasco bastante más lleno que el de Harry._

_Error 3: Con el ocio, Hermione puso por última vez el famoso frasquito al lado opuesto del que estaba Ron, por eso cada vez que éste remojaba su pluma, pasaba por sobre el pergamino de ella._

_Error 4: No despegar la vista de su telescopio._

_Ron hizo de memoria el recorrido hasta la tinta, remojó, pero sacó mal la pluma. Le tiró todo el contenido del frasco encima del pergamino a Hermione; la que pegó un grito, desconcentrando a todos de su trabajo._

_-¡Mira lo que hiciste!. ¿No podrías ser mas cuidadoso?_

_-Hey cálmate, fue sin querer, si tampoco fue para tanto, puedes volver a hacerlo._

_Hermione buscó en sus bolsillos y en la mochila por la varita, pero no estaba en ningún lado._

_-¿Y el pergamino? Dudo que tú me vayas a dar el tuyo, y con tu tarea... ¿arriesgarme a sacar un 0? No, gracias. ¿Ves la pérdida de tiempo que..._

_-Ya te dije que fue sin querer, además no te cuesta nada..._

_-Señor Weasley, y Señorita Granger, también -agregó la profesora antes de que ella comenzara a hablar-. Para el próximo Lunes quiero un trabajo en pergamino de 1 metro y medio sobre la materia que estamos pasando, entre los dos. El Viernes y el Domingo van a tener una buena apreciación del cielo. Ahora salgan de la sala para que sus compañeros puedan intentar terminar la actividad._

_Hermione no empezó a alegar cuando Ron la tomó por el brazo y la llevó hasta el pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de si._

_-Si quieres yo hago todo el trabajo -se ofreció él, mirándola a los ojos con precisión-. Fue mi culpa después de todo... -Parecía realmente apenado._

_-No... ¿cómo se te ocurre?, nos dijeron a los dos y los dos vamos a trabajar._

_-Bueno, entonces mañana aquí en la torre a las 11._

_-Ok -terminó ella, luego entró a recoger sus cosas y se marchó a la sala común._

**Fin del Flashback**

Sucedió que el Viernes no alcanzaron a terminar, así que hoy, Domingo, era su última oportunidad de sacar un buen puntaje.

Hermione entró casi corriendo en la sala, con dos revistas muggles en la mano. Se apoyó con la mano libre en la pared y controló su respiración agitada.

-Dos horas. Dos horas para buscar... ¿eso? -apuntó Ron con la cabeza las revistas.

-No había prácticamente nada en la biblioteca, habían prestado el tomo que necesitábamos, pero esto fue lo único que pude encontrar.

-Dame -le gruñó él, quitándole las revistas de la mano.

Comenzaron a terminar lo que faltaba.

Afuera, un chico de cabello rubio platinado descansaba con la espalda pegada a la pared. Había seguido a Hermione con mucho cuidado desde que ésta salió de la biblioteca, había llegado hasta la entrada de la sala común, la esperó tras una estatua hasta que volvió a salir y la trató de alcanzar en esa corrida maratónica hasta la torre de Astronomía. A la salida tendría que hablar con ella.

Continuará...

Terminoooo, si, jajaja. Tuve que modificar algunas cosas del original porque no concordaban y de hecho hay algunas cosas que no concuerdan aún peeero bueno, que le voy a hacer, si no algunas cosas no tendrían sentido... Si llegara a haber alguna palabra que no entendieses en el texto pregúntamela al MSN o en el mismo review que vas a usar para lanzarme tomates o para decirme que genial que escribo... ya con esa autoestima xD estoy loca.

¡Ojalá este cap haya sido de su agrado!

Hasta la próxima!!!


	3. Hijo de la oscuridad

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Algo Distinto  
Capítulo 3: "Hijo de la oscuridad"

Harry había estado sobre su cama desde que volvió del lago. Desde que Ginny le preguntó que qué le pasaba.

"_¿Qué le importa a ella, de verdad?_" Pensaba. "_Ni se imagina todo lo que he pasado, todo lo que he sufrido..._"

Quiso olvidar el tema. Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana. Ahí estaba su reflejo, pero no era él. Era la infinita noche, la infinita y oscura noche, un mar de pequeños puntos luminosos. Y la perfectamente redonda luna, ahí, en la altura, en todo su esplendor.

"_Qué daría por ser como la noche; aparecer cuando quiera, irme cuando quiera, que aunque me critiquen ellos no pueden hacer nada para que desista de hacer lo que se me antoje. Tan misteriosa, tan enigmática, guardando en secreto todo lo que este más allá de la escasa luz que un humano pueda provocar_"

¿Así se sentía él? Probablemente. Ya nada le causaba gracia. Era que la risa no podía salir, aunque no solo eso; ¡La risa _no quería_ salir! Qué mejor explicación que esa.

Su mundo era un caos, un agujero sin fondo, por el que caía, siempre caía. Si veía a alguien sonreír, o con la más mínima gota de alegría en su cara, no era capaz de comprender el motivo. Absolutamente todo había perdido la emoción, el sentimiento llamado felicidad. Quería morir, pero no podía hacerlo. Su destino era, intentar aunque sea, eliminar a Voldemort. O dejarse matar por él.

"_Dime ahora, cuál es el propósito de matar a El Innombrable. ¿Así voy a sentirme satisfecho? No. ¿Así voy a ser feliz? No. Nunca más voy a sentir eso. Me lo prohíbo. Morir tampoco es la solución. No hay solución. ¡Nada es la solución! Sólo me queda seguir viviendo esta falsa vida, todo es inútil. El futuro no existe, tengo que dejar de vivir el presente y olvidar el pasado. Muriendo no lo voy a lograr. Quiero ser como la noche..._"

Ni siquiera Neville, quien había entrado a la habitación dando un torpe portazo, lo puso sacar de sus pensamientos. Menos Ron, quien minutos después le agitó desde el hombro buscando respuesta a sus llamados. Y absolutamente nada, Dean y Seamus, quienes entraron al final, se pusieron los pijamas y apagaron la luz. Harry seguía contemplando la oscuridad.

Algunas habitaciones más allá, dentro de la misma sala común, Ginny despertaba agitada, con la cara bañada en un sudor frío. Miró el reloj de mesa, marcaba las 1:40am. No hace más de 3 horas que se había acostado y ya tenía una pesadilla.

Otra de esas pesadillas, que la estuvieron perturbando todo el verano y el pasado mes de clases. Y siempre trataban de lo mismo. Harry adentrándose en el Bosque Prohibido, corriendo hacia delante, hasta que se perdía de su vista. Luego una gran explosión y el bosque en llamas, con ella atrapada en él, sin escapatoria.

Se sentó y tomó aire por un par de segundos, luego exhaló. Tomó un vaso con un líquido rosáceo y tragó con disgusto la amarga poción. Se suponía que eso la haría dormir bien nuevamente. Madame Pomfrey le dio una botellita entera auto renovable cuando ya no soportó más y le fue a contar su problema, claro que sin los pormenores del sueño. Existía otra poción para evitarle cualquier tipo de sueño durante toda la noche, pero la enfermera de la escuela no se la quiso dar, ya que en dosis diarias muy consecutivas tendría efectos secundarios, como bajas energéticas durante todo el día. La poción que le dio se tomaba después del primer sueño, evitando algún siguiente. Pero el primer sueño, en este caso pesadilla, era inevitable.

Se volvió a recostar, se tapó bien y se quedó dormida, pensando en qué estaría haciendo su Harry en ese momento.

**SoSoSoS**

El sueño venció a Harry, así que éste sin más ni menos se acostó sobre la cama sin deshacerla, corrió las cortinas y murmuró:

-Mañana no voy a clases, ya veré qué hacer...

Y se durmió.

A esa hora en la sala común, Hermione le daba los últimos toques al trabajo de Astronomía. Draco no pudo hacerse notar con ella, porque no se despegó de Ron en todo el camino de vuelta a la torre Gryffindor.

El chico Malfoy, en ese momento intentando dormir, sentía algo, un aborrecimiento hacia Ron; no sabía que era, pero parecía como _tener ganas de estrangularlo por lo dejar ni un segundo sola a su víctima_. ¿Eran celos? En su vocabulario no existía esa palabra, si él era el mejor, todos tendrían que envidiarle a él, no él a los demás.

Con esos pensamientos cerró los ojos y entró en sueño.

Al otro día, en la mañana, Draco averiguó que la primera asignatura en el horario de la _sangre sucia_ era Aritmancia, a la cual iba sin sus amigotes; el pobretón y el cara-rajada.

En el desayuno -al cual Harry por cierto no había ido-, estuvo muy atento a sus movimientos y apenas ella salió del Gran Comedor él fue corriendo hasta alcanzarla, mientras pensaba una excusa.

-Granger... ¡espera!

Ella se dio media vuelta, pero como al único que vio fue Draco, siguió su camino. Él llegó hasta ella y la volteó del hombro. Como quedaron a una altura ella lo miró extrañada, sacando la mano de él de su hombro con delicadeza.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy, me vas a molestar, acaso?

-¡No! Cómo crees... -Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas derretidoras. -Quiero pedirte ayuda... con una tarea de... pociones - "_Oops, pésima idea Malfoy, justo la asignatura en que mejor te va_" Pensó.

-Pociones... ¿eh? Yo pensé que te iba incluso mejor que a mí...

-Últimamente no me va tan bien como crees.

-De seguro Snape te ayudaría sin molestia y con mucho gusto, Malfoy.

-No lo creo, sabría que me está yendo mal y dejaría de ser su alumno predilecto.

-Como que tu orgullo está sobre todo -rió ella. ¿Desde cuándo un comentario de Malfoy la hacía reír?

-Sí, bueno... ¿y me vas a ayudar? -Ahora le puso la cara de perrito afligido, la cuál practicó durante mucho tiempo para recién venir a usarla hoy.

Hermione no se pudo resistir.

-Bueno ya, pero ahora -miró su reloj-. ¡Me tengo que ir! -Se fue corriendo por un pasillo.

Draco exclamó un "_¡sí!_", y se marchó.

Desde lejos, Ron había visto la escena.

"_¿Qué estaría hablando Hermione con el imbécil?_" Se encolerizó, apretando los puños.

-Oye Ron -Lo sacó de sus pensamientos Neville, quien apuntó la escalera -Vamos.

-Ah, verdad, Neville... ¿no has visto a Harry?

-En toda la mañana, incluso cuando desperté ya no estaba. Está muy raro... ¿no crees?

Ron asintió y lo siguió a Transformaciones.

Esa mañana temprano, Harry había salido por la parte del colegio más cercana al Bosque Prohibido. Sentía una adicción a la oscuridad y a la soledad. Estuvo dando vueltas mucho rato, pero más o menos una hora después, y con sólo la varita en el bolsillo del abrigo, se adentró en el bosque.

Ginny lo había visto desde una ventana de Historia de la Magia.

-Señor Binns... ¿me da permiso para ir al baño? Es que ya no me aguanto... -Lo interrumpió.

-Mmm -musitó el profesor, dándose vuelta y mirando al techo-. No. Continuemos por favor -Y siguió hablando, volteándose a anotar algo en el pizarrón de nuevo.

"_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_" Pensó. "_Quizás la pesadilla era una profecía o algo_"

"_Y parece que va a cumplirse_" Le respondió una vocecita desde la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "_Muy pronto_"

Continuará...

Gracias por haber leído el tercer cap de mi fanfic, T.T ay qué emoción. Jejeje, bueno a ver si me dejan un review por muy fome que sea y ya saben, si no entienden algo me preguntan.

Bye!!!


	4. Colmillos de Acero, paseo por el bosque

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Una vez más estoy aquí u.u, este capítulo me consto avanzarlo más que cualquier cosa que haya escrito en la vida, al principio pensaba usar relleno, pero no quería decepcionarme sola y simplemente adelanté algunas cosas que se supone van en el sexto capítulo xD

Ya, lean!

Algo Distinto  
Capítulo 4: Colmillos de Acero, paseo por el bosque

-_Lumus!_ -ordenó Harry a la varita.

Había caminado un par de kilómetros hacia el centro del bosque. A pesar de que afuera estaba brillando un imponente sol, en esa parte no se veía prácticamente nada. Llegó a un pequeño claro y recordó haberlo visto antes.

"_Sí, aquí fue donde estúpidamente montamos vuelo en los Thestral para ir al ministerio_"

Escuchó el crujir de unas ramas, miró hacia el lugar de donde creía provenía el ruido, pero no había nada. Se sentó en las raíces de un gran árbol y miro hacia el... ¿cielo?. En verdad su vista se perdía entre las copas de los árboles, varios metros más arriba.

"_Maldito mundo... ¿qué te he hecho yo para que seas así conmigo?. Me dejaste sin padres, me abandonaste en una casa donde no me querían, me enfrentaste a los mayores peligros y ahora me quitaste a la única persona que admiraba de verdad, a la única persona que quise de verdad¿Por qué a mí?. ¡Qué... ¡Ay, qué diab...!_"

Algo rozó su pierna.

Miró hacia abajo, molesto porque lo sacaron de su _trance_. Vio una serpiente. La impresión por el tamaño del animal lo hizo echarse hacia atrás. La serpiente se irguió en su cola, quedando su cabeza a la altura de la de Harry.

-_Harry Potter... ¿me equivoco?_

Parsél. Ya casi había olvidado completamente que conocía el lenguaje de las serpientes.

Asintió con la cabeza, con nerviosismo. La serpiente pareciera haber sonreído.

-_Me presento..._ -Le clavó sus alargadas pupilas amarillas en las suyas. -_Soy Colmillos de Acero_ -Inclinó la cabeza.

-Col... ¿Colmillos de Acero, dices? -La serpiente volvió a levantar la cabeza, mirándolo como quién va a matar a alguien. -¿Puedo saber... cómo sabes mi nombre?

Se acercó más a Harry.

-¿Quién no conoce al famoso Harry Potter? -Sonrió de nuevo.

"_Otra vez con el cuento de "el famoso", qué fastidio_"

Tomó aire y trató de mantener la mirada de la serpiente.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? -preguntó Harry, haciéndose el interesante.

-_En realidad eras tú el que necesitaba algo_ -Harry se sonrojó levemente. -_La soledad, la oscuridad...¿no?_

-Sí...

-_Dado que vienes a buscar la soledad a MI bosque, espero que me des algo a cambio. No esperabas que te iba a salir gratis..._

"_No sabía que el bosque tuviera dueño_" Pensó, arrogante.

-_Bueno, ahora lo sabes_ -dijo Colmillos de Acero, para sorpresa de Harry-. _Sí, puedo leer la mente también. No soy una criatura común, como te habrás dado cuenta._

Harry como que entró a un dilema.

-¡Harry!

Se escuchó un grito proveniente desde atrás de la espesura de algunos matorrales a lo lejos. Harry no tardó mucho en reconocer que la voz era de Ginny, cuando llegó corriendo hasta él, apuntando con la varita a Colmillos de Acero.

-¡No... te... muevas...! -Le gritó, acercándose de a poco a ella.

Pero la serpiente se movió, volteándose hacia Ginny y colocándose en posición de ataque. Ella lo empezó a atacar con hechizos potentes, pero la serpiente era rápida y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

-Harry... ¡ayúdame!

-Colmillos, déjala -dijo Harry, saliendo de su ensimismamiento-. Ella se va a ir, ahora.

-¡Pero Harry...!

-Sal de aquí -le ordenó, mirándola fríamente.

Colmillos de Acero se arrastró hasta quedar junto a Harry.

Ginny sintió que se le humedecían los ojos.

-Yo pensé... que eras distinto... -Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

**Flashback de Ginny**

"¡Necesito salir de aquí!_" Pensó, mirando por la ventana y tratando de recordar alguna excusa. Lo hizo. _"¡Las cositas esas de Fred y George!_"_

_-¿Colin, tienes Saltaclases? -le susurró, pues estaba junto a ella._

_-Sí, a ver, espera -dijo él, buscando en su mochila, bien al fondo tenía la bolsita. Sacó una-. Toma -Se la pasó._

_La mordió y uno segundo después de su nariz chorreaba sangre, apuró a ensuciarse el suéter y se tapó la nariz._

_-¡Profesor Binns, Weasley esta sangrando!_

_-Eh, sí, vaya a la enfermería señorita Weasley._

_Ginny corrió lo más rápido que pudo, salió escaleras abajo, por un pasillo largo que la condujo al patio. Se acercó al límite del bosque, con la varita en mano, y entró. Era la primera vez que entraba prácticamente sola._

**Fin del Flashback**

-Todas las estupideces que soy capaz de hacer por ti, Potter.

Llegó al castillo y se fue directamente a la sala común, que estaba vacía. No iba a regresar a clases.

Apenas Ginny se había ido del Bosque Prohibido, la serpiente volvió a girarse hacia Harry.

-_La noche no es compasiva. Me hubieras dejado matarla_ -dijo unos minutos después.

-No... no sé...

-_Ya es tarde, a esta hora los centauros salen a comer_ -Lo interrumpió, mirando hacia arriba y al fondo. -_Debes salir del bosque. Regresa al anochecer._

Obedeció sin chistar. Puso su varita en alto y siguió el sendero por el cual hace un rato había salido Ginny. Luego de unos minutos caminando lo encegueció la luz que le llegó de golpe a la cara. Su reloj de mano marcaba las 11 de la mañana. Salió del bosque y fue camino al campo de Quidditch, invocó su escoba, dejó el abrigo en los camarines y se lanzó a volar un rato.

"_Es la oscuridad lo que yo necesito según esa serpiente pero... se refería literalmente a la oscuridad... ¿Puedo confiar en Colmillos de Acero?_"

Las horas se le pasaban rapidísimo. Recién se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era a eso de las 4 de la tarde, cuando empezaba a anochecer. Fue cayendo rápidamente en picada para frenar a unos metros del suelo, donde se enderezó y bajó de la escoba. Su estómago gruñó, recordó que pasó todo el día sin comer.

Iba saliendo del campo de Quidditch cuando en el camino se cruzó con el equipo, su equipo de Gryffindor, al que pertenecía.

-Qué bueno que ya estás aquí, Harry -le dijo un entusiasta Dennis Creevey-. Justo íbamos a entrenar.

Harry era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de este año, pero como no le ponía mucho empeño, el menor de los Creevey oficiaba como reemplazante.

Se fijó en Ron, unos metros más atrás de Dennis. Éste lo miraba con cara de incertidumbre.

-He estado... mmm... vine a buscar unas cosas, estoy algo cansado para entrenar ahora -dijo Harry, sin despegar los ojos de su mejor amigo.

-Bien, pues, si no quieres... -empezó Dennis mirando al equipo-. Vamos chicos.

Todos siguieron a Creevey hacia el campo, menos Ron, que se quedó contemplando a Harry.

-¿Qué te pasó, Ha...

-Adiós -le interrumpió Harry, mirando directo hacia el castillo y tomando marcha hacia él, dejando a un Ron completamente desconcertado.

Continuará...

Al fin el fin del cuarto capítulo. Les aviso que si quieren ver Draco&Hermione tienen que esperar el quinto que ahí se viene con todo, jejeje. A ver si me dejan un review nuevamente y olvidamos la tradición de los tres reviews por capítulo xD.

Bye!!!


	5. Dime algo que no sepa

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Algo distinto  
Capítulo 5: "Dime algo que no sepa"

Esa tarde, apenas Draco salió de Encantamientos, corrió hacia la biblioteca; seguramente ahí encontraría a Hermione. Estaba en lo correcto.

-Hola, Granger -saludó, sentándose en una silla junto a ella que apartó de la mesa.

Ella lo miró con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Mis lecciones privadas de Pociones... ¿recuerdas?. ¡Lo prometiste!

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?

-Mientras antes empecemos, mejor aún -finalizó, tomando el libro que leía. Lo cerró y apiló con otros tantos sobre la mesa-. Salgamos de aquí.

-¿Dónde se supone vamos a estudiar?

-Está haciendo demasiadas preguntas, señorita Granger. Sólo sígame.

Le costaba entender de dónde venía tanto entusiasmo para con ella, después de todo era una miserable penitencia y ella una sangre sucia, para variar, amiga de Potter. Pero como que esa penitencia activó una parte de su ser, que él no conocía; _la emoción_ de la vida.

La quiso ayudar a guardar sus cosas, pero ella no se dejó. Así que después de esperarla salieron de la biblioteca. Draco la condujo a un pasillo en el primer piso. Se pararon frente a una gran puerta de madera. Él sacó su varita.

-_¡Alohomora!_ -gritó, suavecito.

La cerradura hizo _click_ y se abrió.

-Ven -le susurró a la, en ese momento, sorprendida Hermione, que no había visto ese lugar en su vida.

La habitación era una especie de laboratorio científico muggle, con mesas y bancos de color blanco, como también los muebles y las paredes. Draco cogió dos batas y dos mascarillas de un perchero cercano, le pasó una bata y una mascarilla a ella.

-Y qué te parece, Granger...

Hermione, ensimismada, asintió con la cabeza.

"_Esta sí es una verdadera sala de Pociones_" Pensó.

Avanzaron hasta una mesa al fondo. Hermione se sentó mientras Draco iba a sacar algo de un estante. Regresó con unas cuantas botellas, tubos de ensayo y vasos precipitados.

-Vamos a trabajar con éstos, supongo que no son difíciles de usar.

-No, la verdad no... ¿quieres repasar algo en especial o...

-Sí, mira, es la poción aceleradora, los ingredientes son...

Empezaron a preparar la fórmula; a ella le parecía gracioso ver a Malfoy intentando usar un mechero, al final desistió y encendió fuego con la varita. Él se terminaba haciendo el tonto, conocía perfectamente el procedimiento pero no se le ocurrió otra poción que demandara tanto tiempo en hacer. Prácticamente ella terminaba haciendo todo.

-Ya está casi lista -dijo Malfoy, acercándose por encima hacia la poción, 2 horas después.

-¿Sí? -Hermione dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ver también la poción desde el otro lado del vaso, quedando muy cerca de él.

"_No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad_" Pensaba él.

-No, escucha, acércate más...

Ella lo hizo, algo nerviosa. No conocía de lo que era capaz Malfoy, por eso, en ese momento no se imaginó lo que iba a suceder.

Draco se acercó más y le dio un rápido beso en la boca. Hermione hubiera atinado a pegarle una cachetada, pero se contuvo.

**Flashback de Hermione**

_-¡¿Que a mí me gusta Draco Malfoy?!_

_-Sí, y tú le gustas a él..._

**Fin del Flashback**

Malfoy estaba temblando, no quería saber la reacción de la chica. Esas milésimas de segundo habían sido las mejores de su vida.

-Draco... ¿por qué hiciste eso? -le preguntó ella, tratando de mantener la calma.

Él la observaba atónito.

"_¡No me hizo nada!_" Pensó. "_¡Y me llamó por mi nombre!_"

Hermione lo miró con paciencia.

-¿Y?

-Esteee... no sé, no sé lo que pasó... fue algo del momento. ¡Nada más!

-Ah... -susurró ella, un poco desilusionada.

-Bueno, ahora sí está lista... ¿la pruebas tú o la pruebo yo?

-Ok, yo la pruebo

Tomó el vaso pp. con cuidado, cerró los ojos y con la punta de los labios tocó la poción. No pasó nada.

-Tienes que tragártela, Granger -sonrió él.

Muy lentamente, colocaba el vaso en posición horizontal, aunque no pudo con la tensión y en un impulso rápido se lo tragó todo. Abrió enormemente los ojos y dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué tal?

La respiración de Hermione comenzaba a agitarse, cuando dijo tan rápido que apenas entendió:

-Sabes qué Malfoy, mejor me voy, adiós.

Y corrió hacia la puerta, pero él fue más rápido y con un movimiento de varita le agregó unas 3 cerraduras y 5 candados de los grandes.

-¡Ábreme la puerta! -gritó ella, rápido y junto.

-No -dijo Draco, riendo.

Ella comenzó a dar vueltas muy rápidas alrededor de las mesas, como desesperada por algo.

"_Parece una niña excéntrica_" Pensaba él. "_Una excéntrica muy linda_"

Luego se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza por haber pensado eso.

"_Pero es verdad, es hermosa_" Le decía otra vez la voz dentro de la cabeza.

-¡Malfoy, haz _ahora_ que me detenga! -le gritó eufórica, sin dejar de correr.

-Necesito el antídoto, eso me tomará al menos una hora más -Habló alto y claro, pero risueño aún.

-Apenas salga de esta te voy a matar, estúpido.

-Ya, si era broma.

Draco se acercó hacia la derecha, bloqueando el paso de la castaña, deteniéndola sujetando sus muñecas con ambas manos. Como que sus pies querían continuar en movimiento, pero la fuerza impuesta por Malfoy era mucha comparada con la de ellos. Ella por fin se detuvo, el suficiente tiempo para que él le hiciera tragar un líquido de un pequeño gotero.

-Dos gotitas y basta -dijo el Slytherin, haciendo a un lado el gotero-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hermione inspiró profundamente.

-Cómo podría encontrarme bien después de... oh, rayos, Malfoy déjame ir... ¿sí?

-Nunca -le respondió Draco, haciéndose el graciosito. Hermione lo miró con una cara de estar mirando a un imbécil-. Mejor dicho, sí, vete, mañana de nuevo a las cuatro aquí mismo... ¿de acuerdo?

-No -Lo miró ella, ahora seria. Pero luego sonrió y respondió. -Sí, y a ti te tocará probar la poción -Se sacó la bata y la colgó del perchero, con la mascarilla en el bolsillo. -Nos vemos, _draquito_.

Malfoy quedó anonadado con eso de _draquito_, mientras ella salía y cerraba tras de sí.

"_Las cosas van más rápido de lo que esperaba, así más pronto me desharé de ella_"

Pero un sentimiento dentro de si, o una parte de su cuerpo, no quería deshacerse de Hermione, por el contrario, quería quedarse con ella por mucho tiempo más.

Mientras Hermione subía las escaleras hacia la sala común, pensaba en Draco, y en ese beso, luego en Draco otra vez y por último en que volverían a estar juntos, solos, mañana.

Llegó a la sala común, y avanzó hacia la chimenea. Al sentarse en su sillón favorito, se fijó en que, justo en frente, estaba Ron; mirándola con el seño fruncido.

-Hola, Hermi. ¿Te divertiste con Malfoy? -dijo él, con un cinismo incomparable en la voz.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó ella. "_¿Cómo es posible que sepa? Pensé que nadie, ni siquiera Ginny, sabía_"

-Que si pasaste un buen rato con Malfoy, porque no me vas a negar que estuviste con él -Levantó las cejas. -¿O sí?

-¿Cómo sabes? Y... y en todo caso... ¿qué te importa a ti? Es mi asunto andar con quien quiera... ¿ok? -le dijo, entre enojada y nerviosa.

-Ah, bien, con que ahora te pasaste al otro bando, al lado de los Mortífagos... ¿así te aseguras la vida Hermione?

-¡No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, Ronnie! -le gritó. La estaba sacando de sus casillas. "_¿Cómo puede ser tan inmaduro?_"

-Si te vas a hacer la mejor amiguita de ese, mejor olvídate de mí. ¡Porque fíjate que no necesito andar escalando posiciones para que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no venga a matarme! -Se puso de pie.

Por todos lados se volteaban caras en la sala común, incluso más de uno que otro curioso se había parado de muy de cerca para ver y escuchar bien.

Hermione también se paró.

-¿Sabes qué?. ¡Realmente no me importa perder tu amistad, porque estoy segura que nunca la tuve, y que tu sólo andabas conmigo por Harry o por que te haga las tareas!. ¿No?. ¡Después de todo nunca fui para ti más que la _sabelotodo_ Granger!. ¿Me equivoco?. ¡Lo dudo!. ¡Aquí y ahora se acabó nuestra _amistad_, Weasley! Porque al final tú eres el único que sale perdiendo...

Para cuando terminó, todos los Gryffindor presentes estaban alrededor de ellos. Hermione se abrió paso entre la multitud, hasta llegar a las escaleras, cuando escuchó:

-¡Eres una cobarde, Hermione Granger!

Ron también se marchó a su dormitorio, dejando al público con _ganas de más_.

Parada en la puerta de su habitación, Ginny había escuchado y visto casi todo. Decidida, fue a la de su amiga.

Golpeó la puerta.

-¡Herms, soy yo, Ginny! -le gritó, pero no muy fuerte.

-Pasa -le respondieron.

Entró y se encontró con una Hermione llorando desconsolada sobre su cama. Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

-Lo siento amiga, se que mi hermano no quiso decir muchas cosas de las que dijo.

-Pero las dijo igual -sollozó.

-Tú lo conoces muy bien, sabes que a veces pierde el control y...

-Es que de verdad -La miró a los ojos. -¿No crees que esta vez llegó demasiado lejos? Llamarme... Mortífaga. ¿no es... muy...

-Vamos, que después se le pasa y lo olvida.

-¡Pero a mi no se me va a olvidar! Yo quería mucho a tu hermano... pero ahora, ahora... -Se largó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? -dijo Ginny, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Con Malfoy.

-¡¿Con Malfoy?!

-Si quieres ahora hazme un show frente a todo el colegio -lanzó, cínicamente.

-No... perdón pero, es que... ¿Malfoy?

-Me pidió que lo ayudara en Pociones.

-¡Wow! Eso si que es una sorpresa, Malfoy pidiendo ayuda.

Ese comentario arrancó una tímida sonrisa de Hermione, que luego se secó las lágrimas con la manga.

-¿Y pasó algo?

-Sí, bueno... no, nada.

-Ap... -musitó Ginny, poco convencida.

-¿Tú qué hiciste?

-¿Yo? Pues... No volví a clases después de un cuarto de Historia de la Magia.

-¿De dónde salió esa Ginny irresponsable?

-Desde que me di cuenta que ya no le importo a Harry. Está muy raro... ¿sabes? -Ginny se entristeció.

-A que sí, no me he fijado mucho, pero ha estado muy distante este año escolar.

-Quizás debieras hablar con él.

-Lo intentaré.

Así Ginny regresó a su habitación.

Mañana ya sería otro día.

Continuará...

Otra vez me cansé de pasarla al Pc, ahora que me doy cuenta es el cap más largo que he escrito (y el mejor, me ha gustado muchísimo como me kedo:) Es que además me explayé mucho y quería ponerlo en dos caps pero iban a quedar demasiado chicos... Así que de aquí a unos días más les tendré el proximo, se me aguantan! Mas que hice unos fan arts de HP y no los puedo subir por q el put... escáner... bien... Gracias por los reviews (¡rompieron la regla de los 3 rr's! Cool :D)

Hasta la proxima!!!


	6. Noche de problemas

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Hola por sexta vez ya!!! Disfruten!!!

Algo Distinto  
Capítulo 6: "Noche de problemas"

Esa misma tarde, luego de pasearse y escapar de los profesores un buen rato, Harry buscaba algo para pasar el tiempo. En unos cuantos minutos iría al bosque una vez más, pues quería aclarar ciertos puntos con Colmillos de Acero.

Contó la cantidad de candelabros de un largo pasillo, hasta que sonó la alarma del reloj. La apagó y se fue corriendo al bosque. Esta vez llegó más rápido que antes, pues conocía el camino. Se sentó en la rama de la última vez y tan sólo un par de minutos después llegó la serpiente.

-Hola... bueno... necesito saber algo -dijo Harry, algo apresurado.

-_Tranquilo, tranquilo..._

-Quiero saber que quieres tú a cambio de dejarme venir al bosque.

-_Vaya, vas directo al punto. Justo ahora quería hablar de eso... -_Colmillos se arrastró lentamente formando círculos en el suelo, luego regresó hacia Harry. -_¿Sabes de qué se alimentan las serpientes?_

-De... pequeños animales... las serpientes comunes claro.

-_Y ya te dije que yo no soy común... ¿verdad?_

Harry asintió.

-_¿Qué crees que pueda usar yo de alimento?_

Pensó unos segundos, sin poder concentrarse bien.

"_¿Por qué la presencia de Colmillos me inspira temor?_" Miró el suelo, buscando una respuesta en la tierra. "_Quizás hasta coma humanos, quién sabe_"

-_Así es_ - le siseó la serpiente.

Había olvidado que leía la mente. Pero tomó en cuenta lo que dijo.

-¿Humanos¿Pero no me irás a...

-_No, cómo puedes pensar eso. Es sencillo. Yo tengo algo que tu quieres y tú tienes algo que yo quiero. Es la forma básica del comercio._

Ahora sí no entendía nada. Colmillos de Acero le hablaba de comercio. Descartó un par de ideas flash que pasaron por su mente.

-Es el trueque -dijo, como si no le quedara aire en los pulmones.

-_Es un colegio plagado de alumnos. No se darán cuenta de que faltan uno o dos._

-¿Tú crees?

-_Hasta un tonto se daría cuenta de eso._

La serpiente lo miraba con astucia. Harry encogió los hombros. Era demasiada la magnitud de las cosas.

-¿Y te los he de traer vivos, o muertos? -Su boca habló sola, haciéndolo espantarse de si mismo.

Colmillos sonrió maliciosamente.

-_Como a usted más le guste, señor Potter; quizás disfrute con el sufrimiento ajeno... ¿quién sabe?_

Escucharon el sonido de un matorral moviéndose bruscamente.

-_¿Otra vez?_ -susurró Colmillos de Acero-. _Sígueme._

Se arrastró ágilmente hasta el otro lado del claro, seguido por Harry. Ocultos tras un par de matas vieron a Hagrid llegar hacia donde unos segundos antes ellos estaban. Hagrid miró hacia todos lados, claramente buscando algo. Miró el suelo y encontró una fina ramita tallada. La levantó y después de observarla unos momentos, murmuró:

-Harry...

-¡Estúpida varita! -exclamó Harry, mirando con enfado al palito.

Hagrid fue hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Como no miró hacia el pasto, no pudo ver ni a Harry ni a Colmillos en posición horizontal y se volvió al lugar del que había salido hace un rato, llevándose la varita de Harry con él.

Después de oír a Hagrid alejarse lo suficiente, Harry y la serpiente salieron de su escondite. Harry abría y cerraba los brazos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? -Hablaba fuerte otra vez.

-_Cómo que qué vas a hacer. Recuperar tu varita, claro. Maldito semi-gigante, que para molestar agregó a ese monstruo de Grawp a nuestro hábitat natural para romper el ciclo alimenticio..._

Harry se sentía como un estúpido. Buscando el motivo de que siempre la varita terminaba en quien no le correspondía. No le prestaba mucha atención a Colmillos.

-_¿Vas a ir o qué?_

-Pero...

-_A partir de mañana mismo te dejaré entrar al bosque para lo que quieras, y me traes, ya sabes, mi pago anticipado. Con uno chico por ahora me basta. Ve y recupera tu varita._

Harry, enojadísimo consigo, comenzó la marcha hacia el exterior, a la cabaña de Hagrid. En cinco minutos llegó y golpeó la puerta, pensando una estrategia de justificación por la varita. Oyó a Fang ladrar y aventarse contra la puerta. Pero ninguna luz se encendió.

Pensó lo peor. De seguro Hagrid estaba en el castillo; con Dumbledore, con su varita.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al despacho del director, pero al llegar ahí recordó que no sabía una vez más la contraseña. La mala costumbre de creer que lo sabes todo. Gritó todos los nombres de caramelos de Honeydukes que se le ocurrieron en ese momento.

-Para de gritar, Potter; 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor -dijo una voz detrás de su espalda.

Se giró. Era el Profesor Snape.

-¡Necesito ver al director! -exclamó Harry, indignado.

-A ver, a ver, Sr. Potter... ¿quién se cree usted que es para ser atendido por el director cuando se le antoje?

Lo estaba molestando, a propósito, buscando algún motivo para quitarle más puntos. No había nadie en la escuela que odiara más que a Snape, bueno y Malfoy, pero Snape era un adulto. Supóngase que era lo suficientemente maduro para andar molestando a un adolescente.

Snape bajó la cabeza, quedando a unos centímetros de Harry.

-Respóndame la pregunta.

La gárgola se movió.

"_Salvado por los pelos_" Pensó Harry.

Pero el terror llegó de nuevo a él. Detrás de la gárgola salió Hagrid.

-Buenas noches, profesor Snape, Harry.

-Con permiso -dijo Snape, descaradamente y se marchó entre las sombras.

Hagrid miró con algo de enojo a Harry.

-Creo que esto te pertenece...

Le extendió la varita. Con cierto recelo, Harry la tomó y la guardó en un bolsillo.

-No voy a preguntar nada. Buenas noches -dijo Hagrid, volteándose también pero hacia el otro extremo del pasillo y yéndose por él.

Harry se quedó en las sombras, pensativo, mirando su varita.

"_¿Y si Dumbledore sabe lo que estoy haciendo? Porque quizás Hagrid me vio en el bosque y todo_"

Levantó la cabeza y vio por donde había salido Snape. Ya conocía a una de sus víctimas.

No tenía nada más que hacer, así que fue a la sala común. Era tarde, pero no tanto. Aún así no quedaban más que unos cuantos estudiantes de cuarto, que al rato tenían Astronomía. Charlaban amenamente, cuando uno se percató que Harry los observaba y lo saludó con la mano, pero éste le dedicó una mirada repleta de odio.

"_Ellos no tienen motivos verdaderos para reírse; si conocieran que la vida es amarga y cruel, no reirían ahora_"

Hermione salía de su habitación para ir a dejarle un libro a una chica de séptimo, pero al ver a Harry parado en medio del salón, bajó corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡Harry! -gritó.

Harry se volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito y vio a la chica.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó algo molesto.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-No, tengo sueño.

Comenzó a marchar hacia las escaleras para los dormitorios de chicos, pero ella le detuvo por el brazo.

-Lo siento, pero vas a tener que aguantar. ¿Qué te pasa, por qué estas tan alejado?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti.

-Si tienes, porque eres mi amigo, y me preocupas.

-Si fuera tu amigo me dejarías vivir _mi_ vida sin entrometerte.

-¿Así que igual vas a salir con eso?. ¿Todo el mundo está loco en esta torre? -preguntó en voz alta, abriendo los brazos y girando-. Harry -Se detuvo y lo miró. -¡Tienes que confiar más en mí!

-¿Ahora recién vienes a decirme que confíe en ti, cuando ya han pasado más de tres meses en que necesito en quién confiar y tú ni siquiera escuchabas cuando te hablaba? A mí no me vengas a engañar con tanta palabrería. Y cuídate, porque si vuelves a hacer un comentario respecto a lo que estoy viviendo, no vivirás para contarla.

Terminó eso y se fue. Por una parte, a Hermione le hacía gracia el último comentario.

"_Pero... ¿y si hablaba en serio?_" Quedó helada, mirando la dirección por la cuál Harry se había ido. "_Ahora, como que ya no lo conozco... ¿él sería capaz?_"

Continuará...

Uy, me volé, me quedo larguito, bueno así parece que les gusta más, me equivoco? xD. Déjenme un review para saber si les gustó o no...

Adiossssss!!!


	7. Al límite

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

Holas! A leer!

Algo Distinto  
Capítulo 7: "Al límite"

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Hermione tenía el cuaderno de Aritmancia abierto frente a sus ojos mientras comía. A lo lejos, un chico la observaba desde otra mesa con sus ojos grises, el mismo que decidió acelerar en un 200 porciento la operación _Agárrate a la Sangre Sucia_. Así que se puso de pie y fue casi corriendo hacia ella, sentándose a su lado y agitando una mano entre sus ojos y el cuaderno, buscando desconcentrarla.

-Tierra llamando a Hermione -dijo él, en un tono burlón.

-¡Ay! -Lo miró. -Malfoy... ¿Qué rayos haces sentado aquí?. ¿No ves que alguno de tus amiguitos de Slytherin podría verte junto a una sangre sucia? -finalizó enfatizando lo último.

-Vine a preguntarte a qué hora nos reuniremos hoy, que ya se me olvidó -Miró hacia la mesa de sus compañeros. -Además no me importa lo que ellos piensen, después de todo, lo que haga el líder nunca debe ser cuestionado -Sonrió.

-Qué raro que se te haya olvidado, pues tú mismo pusiste la hora -ironizó ella-. ¿Y de cuándo te autoasumiste líder de los Slytherin, desde que tu papito se fugó del país con el resto de los Mortífagos?

Draco borró la sonrisa, odiaba que tocaran el tema de su padre, pues sí, era cierto; ahora su madre estaba sola en casa y eso le daba mucha rabia.

-No bromees con eso... ¿quieres? -dijo seriamente.

-Tranquilo -Aflojó la cara. -Si no es para tanto tampoco -Hermione sonrió tiernamente a Draco, provocando que éste, a pesar de su enojo, se sonrojara.

Él sonrió nerviosamente y miró el suelo. Luego levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-Bueno... me tengo que ir, los chicos -Apuntó a sus compañeros. -...me están esperando.

-Ok, nos vemos a las cuatro, entonces -Le guiñó un ojo cuando éste se levantó y se fue a su mesa.

Un segundo después llegó Ginny y se sentó en el mismo puesto donde había estado Draco.

-¿Ahora qué? -dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo.

-Nada, pequeña entrometida, nada -respondió la castaña, volviendo su mirada al cuaderno-. Ah, sí, ya pude hablar algo, con Harry -Bajó la voz.

-¿Sí?. ¿Y qué dijo?

-Me amenazó... de muerte o algo así -dijo ella con toda calma.

-¿QUÉ? -chilló Ginny, abriendo los ojos.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y vio que las estaban observando como si estuviesen locas.

"_¿Qué todos los Weasley tienen que ser igual de gritones y llamadores de atención?_" Pensó.

-Shht -susurró, haciendo señal de silencio y diciéndole que se acercara más-. Creo que se siente algo abandonado.

-¿Abandonado? -Alzó la voz, pero al ver la mirada de Hermione la bajó de nuevo. -¿Cómo que abandonado?. ¡Él se abandona solo! Si cada vez que una trata de hablar con él se hace el sordo o dice que no quiere que se metan en su vida...

-Por eso... yo diría que ahora le bajó la idea de una búsqueda de identidad, está como en la onda oscura o algo así, pero se equivocó de camino...

-¿Hablaron mucho?

-Ya te dije que no, casi no me dejó hablar.

-¿Y con tan poca información puedes suponer que le sucede?

-Se nota demasiado, él no es así. Como se está comportando, ahora esta... _algo distinto_.

-Igual que tu Draco no más -dijo Ginny, tratando de cambiar el tema y esbozando una sonrisa. -No dudo que de aquí a una semana terminen siendo novios.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? -Rió Hermione, golpeándola en la cabeza con el cuaderno.

-¡Auch! Eso me dolió...

-Es para que no andes hablando estupideces...

-Ya, ya, bueno, ya paré.

-¿Qué tienes ahora?

-Pociones con los Ravenclaw.

-Qué interesante... ¿no has hablado con Luna?

-Si bastante, casi siempre en Pociones, es una buena chica. Bueno ya me voy, que estés bien.

Ginny se paró y fue hacia la puerta principal, mientras Hermione pensaba en lo que hace un rato le había dicho su amiga.

"_¿Yo y Malfoy?. ¿Novios?_" Miró hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. Vio a Draco hablando con unos compañeros y luego reírse. "_¿De qué estarán hablando?_"

Claro qué, en susodicha mesa...

-¡Siii, la vas a probar, la vas a masticar bien masticada y luego la escupirás como a un chicle! -exclamó Zabini, después de escuchar lo que le había dicho Goyle sobre una de sus penitencias, riendo como un tonto, junto a otros de sus amigos-. ¿Cómo vas tú con la sangre sucia, Malfoy? -Abrió los ojos enormemente.

-La tengo en la palma de la mano -Rió éste, no muy convencido.

-Acuérdate que tienes sólo hasta el domingo para meterte con ella, y aunque sea, llevártela a la cama -Volvió a reír.

-Sí, si ya se... ya me aburres con tanto recordatorio, Blaise.

-Te vamos a estar observando... ¿verdad chicos? -Codeó a uno de sus amigos sin parar de reír.

Draco sonrió. En verdad cuando estaba con sus compañeros era una persona...

"_En cambio, cuando estoy con ella... me siento... diferente.. ¿pero por qué?_"

-Hey, ya vámonos. Tenemos que molestar a los Gryffindor ahora en cuidado de los monstruos asesinos con el monstruo asesino de Hagrid -dijo Zabini, al fin calmándose un poco.

A Draco se le iluminó la cara.

"_¡Dos horas con los Gryffindor! Quizás pueda acercarme un poco más a Granger en ese tiempo_" Pero se sorprendió de si mismo. "_¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella otra vez? Bah, ya veré que sucede..._"

Se puso de pie con el resto de sus compañeros y fueron hacia fuera del castillo.

Una fría mañana otoñal los esperaba. ¡Cómo era de cambiante el tiempo en ese lugar!. El cielo gris no dejaba pasar un resquicio de sol y a cada segundo parecía que iba a llover.

Al llegar junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, Draco se desilusionó un poco, pues Hermione no estaba allí.

"_¿Dónde se metió...?_"

De hecho, Ron era el único del _Trío Dorado_ que estaba ahí.

-Hey, pobretón -dijo Draco acercándosele a Ron media hora después, cuando Hagrid (intentaba) explicar los usos de la sangre de Dragón otra vez-. ¿Tus amiguitos te abandonaron?

-¿De cuándo te importa? -le respondió él, yendo hacia otro lado.

Draco lo detuvo poniendo la varita apuntando su pecho.

-No tienes por que ser tan arrogante, Weasley.

Se guardó la varita no sin antes limpiarle la punta en la túnica, marchándose hacia los Sly.

-¡Ron! -lo llamó luego Hagrid, acercándose a él.

-¿Qué? -Estaba un poco arto.

-¿Y Harry?

-No me hables de Harry. No me hables de Hermione... ¡no me hables de nadie!

Ron se fue enfurecido corriendo al castillo, dejando a Hagrid con cara de interrogación, pero en las escaleras se topó con Harry, quien iba bajando.

Continuará...

Déjenme un R&R con su opinión y yo después respondo :P

Agradezco a mis tres fieles lectoras Amarie, Ayu y Natty ¡gracias por sus reviews otra vez! Y aquí traigo un poco más de Draquito-Hermi, al final reorganizé los capítulos que vienen y resumí algunas cosas, pero que va, ya y vamos hasta la otra semana!

Bye!!!


	8. El día que aprendió a matar

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Algo Distinto  
Capítulo 8: "El día que aprendió a matar"

Ron se fue enfurecido corriendo al castillo, dejando a Hagrid con cara de interrogación, pero en las escaleras se topó con Harry, quien iba bajando.

**SoSoSoS**

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, enojados y parando en seco.

Ron se agarró la cabeza. Esto era una locura. La vida últimamente era una locura. Harry se movió y alcanzó a bajar dos escalones, pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo con un brazo.

-No me vas a estar evitando el resto de tu vida... ¿o sí?

-Quizás sí, quizás no -dijo, arrogante.

-A mí no me vengas a hablar con ese tono, harto ya he tenido que soportar -La furia salía sola, no le iba a aguantar más a Harry. -O mejor dicho _no_ soportar, porque te las das de desaparecido.

-A ver, Weasley... ¿cómo te lo digo sin herirte? No, no se puede. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar más a mí, que no te metas en mis asuntos y que no me preguntes nada. Nunca más. Y con permiso, que me están esperando -Quitó a Ron de enfrente y siguió bajando las escaleras apresuradamente.

-¡Que eres poco original, ya le vas diciendo eso a medio colegio! -le gritó, luego se volteó y siguió subiendo, ya un poco más calmado.

Harry llegó al borde del Bosque Prohibido, junto al lago. Ahí le esperaba un chico de primero de Gryffindor; Stefan Couldter. Esa misma mañana lo había convencido de que necesitaba entrevistar a alguien para su clase de Estudios Muggles, aunque ni siquiera la tomaba. Según pudo notar esa ocasión, el niño era solitario y muy tímido. No tenía amigos visibles y era hijo de muggles, por lo que ni siquiera conocía la historia de Harry.

Tomó aire y se mantuvo lo más frío posible. Si quería al menos entrar cada noche al bosque prohibido a reflexionar, tenía que llevarle una víctima a Colmillos de Acero.

"_Pero... ¿realmente vale la pena?_" Pensó.

"_Sí, ya está decidido_" Le respondió una voz dentro de sí.

Había avanzado mucho como para echarse para atrás.

El niño lo miró, asustado por la cara que traía.

-¿Va a demorar mucho? Se supone que debería estar en Encantamientos ahora.

-No te preocupes, va a ser rápido -dijo Harry, tratando de no verlo a los ojos.

Quería terminar rápido con esto; no soportaría ver al niño observándole cuando le matara.

"_¿Cómo lo voy a hacer? Tendría que petrificarlo primero o... aturdirlo... marearlo. Hacer que desvíe su atención hacia otra cosa. ¿Y cómo lo hago para que nadie que pase por aquí en este momento vea que... lo... asesiné...?_"

-Acompáñame -le dijo finalmente, adentrándose en el Bosque de una vez.

Stefan le siguió, tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¿No que no deberíamos entrar aquí? Es peligroso.

-¿Has entrado alguna vez? -le preguntó, sin parar de caminar.

-No...

-Entonces no supongas que es peligroso si no lo conoces realmente.

Hasta el mismo sabía que eso era extraño. Cada vez que entraba se le hacía más familiar el paraje, pero suponía que habían miles de criaturas más en el Bosque Prohibido viviendo y que él aún no conocía.

Recordó algo. Si uno realmente no tenía las agallas para matar a alguien, por más Avada Kedavra que hiciera no podría hacerlo. Pero recordó otra cosa, aparte.

"_El parsel no pudo haber sido lo único que me transfirió Voldemort al atacarme_"

Convenciéndose de eso, dijo:

-Alto -Se detuvo. -¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué? No escuché nada.

-¡Silencio! -Se puso un dedo en los labios, en señal de silencio.

El niño lo miró entre asustado y sorprendido.

-Ve a ver por allá -le indicó unos matorrales a su izquierda.

-Pero...

-¡Haz lo que te digo!

Caminó inseguro hacia donde le había señalado. Miro hacia delante pero no vio nada mas que más y más matorrales. Lo último que vería en su vida.

-_Avada Kedavra_! -exclamó Harry, con una voz que no era suya.

Un rayo de luz verde dio con todo sobre la espalda del chico, que cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo, muerto.

Harry soltó la varita. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Era un asesino. Lo mismo que el repugnaba de los Mortífagos, pero una sensación de placer se extendía por otra parte de su cerebro. Miró confundido al chico tirado sobre la hierba.

"_¿Ahora tengo que llevárselo a Colmillos?_" Pensó con asco. "_¿Arrastrando de la túnica?_"

Pero un flash vino a su mente. La magia era lo único que podía usar en este momento. Tomó la varita del suelo.

-_Mobilicorpus!_

El pesado cuerpo inerte comenzó a levitar en el aire. Dirigido por la varita de Harry delante de él, avanzó por un sendero, el mismo que había recorrido los últimos dos días para llegar al claro de siempre.

Al llegar, dejó al chico junto a la raíz de un árbol especialmente grande y se internó en la oscuridad.

Media hora después, en otro sector del colegio, una persona pensaba en Harry. Esa era Ginny. Casi terminaba su clase de pociones.

-Señorita Weasley, si no va a prestar atención a la clase, espero que los 5 puntos que le quitaré a su casa ahora la hagan al menos intentar disimular bien -dijo Snape, volviendo hacia el caldero de otros chicos.

-Cada vez se ve más difícil, no se me ocurre cómo voy a pasar los TIMOS­ en Pociones -dijo segundos después Ginny.

-¿Después de no haber prestado atención toda la hora? Dudo que así pases la materia -la reprendió en tono de burla Luna, imitando a Hermione y luego riéndose, haciéndola reír a ella también-. ¿Qué pasa, por qué tan desconcentrada? -preguntó luego, apoyando los codos en la mesa y poniendo las manos bajo el mentón.

-Nada... es sólo que... bueno. Harry...

-Harry -Bajó los hombros. -Pero nunca te habías puesto tan... así.

-Pasa algo extraño con él, ahora más que nunca, va al bosque, habla con las serpientes...

-¡¿Habla con las serpientes?! En el Bosque Prohibido se supone que no las hay.

-¡Baja la voz! -susurró, al notar que Snape giraba la cabeza hacia donde había escuchado, pero luego regresó a lo que hacía-. ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Y sí, sí las hay, yo la vi con mis propios ojos... e... iba a atacarme...

-Pero no te atacó.

-Harry le dijo algo en parsel, luego me grito que me fuera.

-Y Harry estaba ahí.

-Sí, ya te lo dije.

-No me dijiste.

-Fin de la clase -dijo por sobre todos los murmullos Snape-. Para la próxima clase quiero un resumen de todas las pociones, sus ingredientes y efectos que hemos visto desde el inicio del año. Pueden salir.

Los estudiantes se arremolinaron en torno a la puerta, luchando por salir rápido de la sala. Con calma salieron unos segundos después de que dejaran paso las chicas. Avanzaron hasta la entrada principal y se separaron. A Ginny le tocaba Herbología.

Cerca de los invernaderos, en el Bosque, Harry estaba de espaldas al suelo, con la vista perdiéndosele en las oscuras copas de los árboles.

"_¿Por qué asesinar gente sólo para venir aquí, si paz puedo tener en otro lado?_" Pensó. "_Además, si creo bien, tendré que matar a algún individuo cada vez que quiera venir aquí, y si eso tiene que ser todos los días..._"

"_Pero una vez que mataste a alguien... ¿la próxima vez no será más fácil?_"

Otra vez le hablaba la voz perturbadora dentro de sí. Era como tener dos personalidades luchando por salir afuera dentro de su cabeza. Se puso de pie y salió haciendo camino entre las matas. Si iba a ser un asesino, y pasar todos los días de clases en el Bosque Prohibido, tendría que encontrar a alguien que lo excusara. Y esa persona iba a ser la más vulnerable de las que lo conocían lo suficiente. Una persona que no tuviera miedo de arriesgar la existencia por él. Esa persona era...

Continuará...


	9. ¡Se acaba el tiempo!

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**Algo Distinto  
****Capítulo 9: "¡Se acaba el tiempo!"**

_Si iba a ser un asesino, y pasar todos los días de clases en el Bosque Prohibido, tendría que encontrar a alguien que lo excusara. Y esa persona iba a ser la más vulnerable de las que lo conocían lo suficiente. Una persona que no tuviera miedo de arriesgar la existencia por él. Esa persona era..._

...Ginny Weasley.

No tenía idea de qué clase tendría Ginny como para ubicarla lo antes posible. Salió del bosque y caminó hacia el colegio, pero cerca de él se oían murmullos de estudiantes que iban hacia los invernaderos. Miró hacia allá y vio a un grupo de Gryffindors, claramente distinguidos por sus bufandas amarillo y escarlata. Entre todos, destacaba una cabellera roja, así que después de todo no podía estar más sencillo. Avanzó hacia ellos antes de que entraran al invernadero 4.

-¡Ginny, espera!

Ella se volteó, sorprendida.

"_¿Qué está haciendo aquí?. ¿Y todavía se atreve a llamarme por mi nombre?_" Pensó Ginny.

-Escúchame Harry, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo ahora, tengo clase...

-Eso no importa, tengo que hablar contigo, y ahora -la interrumpió, mientras la miraba con esa mirada fría, con esa que no era propia de él.

Los otros alumnos ya habían llegado al invernadero, así que no había nadie cerca de ellos que pudiese escuchar.

-Vamos a hablar al bosque -dijo Harry.

-Yo no pienso volver allí. ¿Para que tu amiguita la serpiente trate de matarme de nuevo? No gracias -le espetó Ginny, tratando de hacerse la dura. Muy bien no le salía.

No pudo hacer nada. Harry la tomó del brazo y la llevó casi a la fuerza hacia el límite del bosque. Ignoró completamente los "_Harry... ¡me estas lastimando!_" de la pelirroja. Al llegar, entró y tras pasar unos árboles, aún tironeando a Ginny, paró en seco y la soltó.

-No tienes que tratarme así.

Harry bufó.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-¿Y ahora vas a pedirme un favor? -preguntó Ginny, tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

-No exactamente. Si quieres, lo tomas como favor... si no, te obligo a hacerlo de todas maneras.

Ginny se estremeció con ese comentario. Y parecía que Harry lo decía completamente sin culpa, con calma, como si estuviera hablando de ir a comprar caramelos.

-¿Qué quieres? -inquirió ella, titubeante.

-Tienes que cubrirme cuando me ausente.

-¿Qué?

-Inventar excusas para los profesores si te preguntan algo por mí, a Ron y Hermione también, porque estoy aburrido de tener que decirles que no me molesten... y tú, prácticamente eres la única que sabe donde estoy, y quizás lo que estoy haciendo -Ahora era Harry quién intentaba esquivar su mirada.

-Es un poco arriesgado -musitó luego de analizar lo que Potter le estaba pidiendo.

-Sí, puede ser, pero es lo más sencillo.

-¿Y qué se supone que les tengo que decir?

-Lo que sea, ingenia algo, una historia, qué se yo.

-Pero Harry...

-¿Lo aceptas por las buenas o no?

Ginny vaciló.

"_¿Cómo se supone que haga esto?_" Pensaba. "_¿Será posible que llegue a hacerme algo si le digo que no? Aunque... ¿realmente quiero decirle que no?_"

Una fría ráfaga de viento los golpeó súbitamente.

-Sí... -respondió Ginny en medio de un suspiro.

-Bien, ahora vuelve a clase... ¿no querías eso?

Harry puso las manos en sus bolsillos y se internó en el bosque. Ginny caminó lentamente en dirección contraria. Ya no iba a volver a los invernaderos, pero esperaría por allí cerca a que sus compañeros salieran y pasar insospechadamente con ellos hacia el comedor.

En ese segundo, en el aula de Aritmancia, a una castaña de cabello enmarañado le estaba costando ponerle atención a la clase. Por lo general, ésta le interesaba mucho, pero ahora no podía concentrarse en lo más mínimo.

"_¿Qué me está pasando?_" Pensaba. "_Vamos Hermione... ¿qué día cambiaste que no te diste cuenta? Ahora no prestas atención en una de las clases más importantes para tu futuro y luego andas juntandote con Malfoy... Alto. ¿Por qué te acordaste de Malfoy? Porque acaso es tan guapo, tan divertido, tiene esa sonrisa encantadora... ¿Por eso?_" Se sonrojó luego de darse cuenta lo que pensaba en su subconsciente. "_Realmente tengo que estar loca para pensar esas cosas de él. Vaya..._"

No había ido a la primera hora de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas porque tenía un pendiente de la asignatura en la que estaba ahora. Últimamente no se daba el tiempo nocturno diario para hacer las tareas, los trabajos y estudiar un poco; en cambio salía a pasear por el colegio, aunque no le tocara vigía nocturna.

Sonó la campana. Todos los alumnos se levantaban y salían de la sala con la prisa de ir a comer. Pero Hermione no tenía hambre, así que salió hacia los terrenos del colegio, a caminar a la orilla del lago. Aún se sentía frío matinal, pero había un radiante sol en el cielo que, a pesar de lo _radiante_, no calentaba nada. No avanzó mucho cuando se sentó junto a un árbol, mirando en dirección al lago, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos. Por un extraño motivo, a ratos se sentía observada, pero al voltear hacia atrás no había nadie. Luego prefirió ignorar ese sentimiento acosador, se puso de pie y se fue de vuelta al castillo.

**SoSoSoS**

A la última hora de la tarde tenían doble de Pociones con los Slytherin. Pudo percatarse de que ni Harry ni Ron habían asistido, así que se sentó junto a Neville. Toda la hora y media, entre que hacía su trabajo y ayudaba al pobre Longbottom con su caldero, echaba fugaces miradas hacia unas mesas por delante de la suya, donde justamente estaba Draco y sus amigos, riendo como siempre. Sin embargo, no notó las veces que Draco miró de reojo hacia donde estaba ella.

-Draco, te vi -le dijo Zabini, captando el instante en que Malfoy se agachaba a recoger una bolsita con un polvillo rojo que a propósito había tirado al suelo para mirar más detenidamente a Hermione.

-Date vuelta y trabaja en tu caldero -respondió el rubio amenazadoramente, enderezándose en su silla.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-Te las vas a ver conmigo.

-Aún me debes la penitencia... -Zabini puso cara pensativa y Draco puso los ojos en blanco. -Supongo que ya al menos te la... - Hizo un gesto obsceno con las manos (no voy a especificar cual ¬.¬). - ¿No?

-El día de la penitencia dijiste _ligártela_, no eso _otro_-dijo Draco, un poco nervioso-. ¿O qué creías que pienso ir _más allá_ con la sangre sucia de Granger?

-Espero que así sea Draquito, porque tú me dijiste que en un día la ibas a tener... -Miró a Hermione cuatro mesas más atrás. -Y aún no veo resultados... el domingo está más cerca de lo que te imaginas...

Siguieron trabajando. Draco no evitó dar una última mirada hacia atrás y esperar a que esta pesadilla terminara pronto, pero... ¿realmente quería que así fuera?

Después de clases, en vez de ir a dejar sus cosas a la sala común, Hermione fue directamente al laboratorio químico del primer piso. Draco no se hizo esperar y en dos minutos ya estaba allí, junto a ella. La quiso saludar de beso en la mejilla, pero Hermione, sonrojándose, lo ignoró y abrió la puerta con Alohomora otra vez. Sacó una bata en silencio, se la puso y fue detrás de uno de los mesones, corriendo un banco y sentándose en él. Malfoy hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué te pasa, te comieron la lengua los ratones? -se burló Draco, pero al ver que ella no reaccionaba, se alejó, tomando un atril de tubos de ensayo y poniéndolo en la mesa, luego fue a sacar algunas cosas más del estante-. En serio... ¿por qué tan callada?

-Nada...

-¿Segura?

-Si fuese así... ¿qué te importa?

-N... no sé...

Draco se sintió confundido.

"_Y pensar que ayer habíamos avanzado tanto y ahora sale con esa... negatividad... acaso... ¿habrá averiguado algo?_" Pensó, asustado. Luego la miró. "_O como si hubiese levantado una muralla de seguridad y misterio invisible alrededor suyo... tan fáciles no podían estar las cosas para mí... hasta ahora... tengo que hacer algo... y ya_"

**Continuará...**


	10. ¿Sólo piensas en ti?

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Algo Distinto  
Capítulo 10: "¿Sólo piensas en ti?"

_"Y pensar que ayer habíamos avanzado tanto y ahora sale con esa... negatividad... acaso... ¿habrá averiguado algo?" Pensó Draco, asustado. Luego la miró. "O como si hubiese levantado una muralla de seguridad y misterio invisible alrededor suyo... tan fáciles no podían estar las cosas para mi... hasta ahora... tengo que hacer algo... y ya"_

Caminó de vuelta a la mesa y se sentó a su lado. Dejó lo que había sacado del estante a un lado y se puso de frente, para que ella no pudiese evitar hablarle. Hermione se volteó hacia él asustada.

-¿Es algo que te molesta de mi? -preguntó Malfoy.

Tenía una estrategia bastante simple, pues no poseía más recursos. Faltaba poco para el domingo, exactamente cinco días, y no se podía dejar estar. ¡Cómo iba a lograr su objetivo con un límite de tiempo tan cercano!

-No... -respondió ella, fijándose en un punto de la pared al fondo.

-Escucha -dijo él, pasando su mano justamente por el lugar hacia el cual miraba la chica. Ciertamente había una forma de saber si ella había caído en sus redes. -Si tú no quieres seguir con esto, yo no tengo ningún problema... ¿ok? Puedo buscar otra persona que... me ayude.

-No es eso Draco, es sólo que... -Miró hacia el piso. "_¿Draco?. ¿Desde cuándo es simplemente Draco? Esta ya es la segunda vez que lo llamo por su nombre..._" Pensó a continuación.

Y Draco al parecer se dio cuenta, porque sonrió y bajó su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de ella, para verla directo a los ojos, haciéndola sonrojar más.

-¿Entonces qué? -preguntó suavemente, como para que ella tomara confianza. "_¿Desde cuándo tengo esa voz tan... tan no de mí?_" Se preguntó a si mismo.

"_Me estoy acercando demasiado a él_" Pensó ella de inmediato. "_¡Pero cómo le voy a decir eso! Tendría que estar demasiado loca... pero... ¿lo estoy? Si no lo estoy... ¿qué hago aquí dejando que Draco Malfoy me intimide?_"

Se enderezó en su puesto, haciendo que Draco la imitara. Tomo aire profundamente.

-No es eso Malfoy, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte con tu trabajo de Pociones, no para que me preguntes cosas... personales.

-¿Entonces por qué dejaste que pasara eso? -Ella iba directo a donde él quería.

-¿Eso qué? -preguntó ella extrañada.

-Esto...

Se acercó y la besó, pero esta vez no rápido como la última vez, sino lentamente, como para disfrutar el momento. No quiso hacer nada más que dejarse llevar. Ella, al parecer, había captado el significado, porque le respondió y no quedamente, sino poniéndole todas las ganas, como si fuera el último beso que fuera a dar en su vida.

Duró al menos un par de minutos, sólo separándose de vez en cuando para respirar y continuar. Luego se separaron, esta vez en serio, y al mirarse a los ojos ambos se sonrojaron completamente.

"_¿Qué paso?... ¿Qué... qué me pasa?. ¿Por qué hice esto?. ¿Por qué me dejé?!_" Pensó la exasperada y confusa Hermione.

"_No entiendo... ¿no se supone que no debí sentir nada, como las tantas miles de veces que he besado a otras chicas? Pero esto fue... diferente..._" Pensó Draco.

Hermione se rió para sus adentros. Era muy raro ver a Draco sonrojado, pero imaginaba que ella debía estar igual o peor, así que no comentó nada.

En eso, en otra parte del colegio, de los terrenos de Hogwarts más bien, Harry dormía apoyado en un árbol en algún lugar del Bosque Prohibido, sin ningún miedo ni remordimiento; ni por haber matado a un niño, ni por obligar a Ginny a hacer lo que él quería... aunque su subconsciente le planteara todo lo contrario.

Todo es blanco, todo. Las paredes, el techo, el piso, todo, absolutamente todo. Harry se despierta parado en el centro de la nada, cegado por la luz. Trata de arreglar sus lentes, pensando que producto de ellos no puede ver bien. Pero no, no es eso.

De repente, de la nada, aparece un pequeño niño de unos 11 años, vestido de Gryffindor, con un letrerito luminoso en el pecho que dice "Stefan Couldter. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?". El niño le clava los ojos cafés con una fijeza que da miedo a Harry. Como el niño empieza a avanzar, Harry se echa hacia atrás, pero al parecer pisa mal y cae de espaldas.

No, no pisa mal. Ginny le puso una zancadilla. Él ni vio el minuto en que apareció la pelirroja, pero lo cierto es que estaba tras él, y lo había hecho caer. Y se reía, se estaba riendo de él. ¿¡Cómo rayos se atrevía!? Pero al intentar pararse alguien lo vuelve a empujar hacia atrás, y esta vez no es Ginny, es Ron, su supuesto mejor amigo.

-¡Qué les pasa! -grita Harry, en medio de su confusión.

No sabe por qué ni de dónde salen todos. Pero ahora, el escenario cambia... ya no es todo blanco. De repente, oscurece. No puede ver nada más que lo que está a unos metros de él. Y de algún lado, sale Hermione, y también se ríe. Todos se ríen de él. Trata de ponerse de pie, y no una, sino varias veces, pero los otros no lo dejan. Y se ríen, y no es una risa normal; es como esas risas que te perforan la mente. Harry se tapa los oídos con ambas manos, intentando no escuchar... ¡pero es inútil! Inconscientemente se pone en posición fetal, y aprieta los dientes, como si de algo le fuera a servir eso.

Luego ve que todos sacan sus varitas de las túnicas y le apuntan. Una luz verde de parte de todos a la vez y se dirige a sí. Y mientras eso sucedía una voz, aguda y tenebrosa, le susurra desde dentro de su cabeza:

-¿Ves que al final no tuve que matarte yo, Harry? Tus amigos hacen todo el trabajo sucio... ¿O es que realmente no son tus amigos?. ¿Realmente son tus amigos, Harry?

Era Voldemort.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -grita Harry, y cierra los ojos... pero no estaba muriendo, estaba sufriendo... con el dolor más intenso que pudiese sentir un humano... el dolor de su corazón.

Lentamente, todo va desapareciendo... borroneándose, los contornos se hacen neblinosos, las figuras se desvanecen, los colores ya no existen.

Harry despierta en el suelo del bosque, jadeando, bañado en sudor. Ve el suelo paralelo a su cabeza. No, él esta en el suelo. Eso le recuerda inmediatamente los sueños del pasillo oscuro el año anterior, por el que Voldemort entraba a su mente, por culpa de los sueños que Sirius había muerto. No, mentira, Sirius Black no murió por eso, no por culpa de él...

Se puso de pie, y se da cuenta de que Colmillos de Acero lo esta mirando, parado en su cola. Harry se quita el polvo y las ramitas y hojas secas que habían quedado prendidas en su pantalón al caer, y Colmillos sonríe maliciosamente...

Continuará...


	11. La última oportunidad

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Hola! Este capo está basado en pura música. No sé cómo, pero estaba escuchando música mientras escribía y en cada parte me iba poniendo la música perfecta para cada escena O.o.

Algo Distinto  
Capítulo 11: "La última oportunidad"

_Se puso de pie, y se dio cuenta de que Colmillos de Acero lo estaba mirando, parado en su cola, sin pestañear. Harry se quitó el polvo y las ramitas y hojas secas que habían quedado prendidas en su pantalón al caer, y Colmillos sonrió maliciosamente..._

-_El remordimiento es algo que los verdaderos villanos nunca tienen_ -siseó la serpiente-. _¿Ya olvidaste quien eres, Harry Potter?_

-Yo... no...

Harry lo vio bien.

"_No puede estar pasando esto, no ahora que... ¡rayos, no sé que hacer!_"

-_Ya te ensuciaste las manos Harry, ya eres... ya no eres un santo, Harry._

-Nunca lo he sido -dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-_Claro que no. Por tu culpa murió tu padrino... ¿recuerdas? También, más en el pasado, tus padres._

"_¿Por mi culpa? Ellos lo hicieron... porque se preocupaban por mí, porque me querían... eso no es mi culpa, eso es..._"

-_No, Harry, no es eso que tú crees. Ellos murieron por defender a un niño estúpido, que no valía la pena, porque... ¿para qué iba a ser sino más que hacerte sentir mal?. ¿Cómo saber si tenían la secreta ambición de hacer que eligieras el camino correcto cuando crecieses?. ¿Que siguieras su camino para vengar a alguien más?_

Colmillos emitió un sonido algo extraño, que a Harry le pareció una carcajada cruel. Comenzó a retroceder lentamente, pero una infortunada rama se cruzó en su camino, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Apenas alcanzó a apoyar las manos al caer sentado. Intentó pararse rápidamente, pero un pánico lo invadía.

"_¿Tan mal me dejó esa estúpida pesadilla?. ¿No que yo era un chico frío, que había perdido casi todos sus sentimientos?_"

-_No, espera, ahí está el punto, _casi_ es la palabra clave de esa oración_ -dijo Colmillos, leyéndole el pensamiento otra vez.

Harry lo detestó, simplemente por el hecho de leer sus pensamientos, sólo éstos, no sabía si los sentimientos también... como el nuevo sentimiento que lo irrumpía ahora. No tenía ganas de estar ahí, no tenía ganas de seguir con el estúpido jueguito... ¿por qué arriesgarlo todo por las barbaridades que dijera... una serpiente?

-_¿Arriesgar todo qué, Harry?. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que arriesgar?_

-¿La vida? -pensó Harry en voz alta.

-_No, Harry... ellos murieron para defenderte, o para que tu siguieras viviendo... pero... ¿qué es la vida?_

Harry se quedó pensativo.

-No me digas eso, maldito reptil -le respondió escupiendo odio-. No creas que te volveré a traer a un pobre niño para que te lo comas... Nunca... No sabes nada de como... es la vida. Nada de...

-_¿Nada de qué, Harry? Conozco tu vida perfectamente, me atrevería a decir... la conozco mejor que tú mismo... desde que llegaste a éste colegio... no, desde antes... yo lo sé todo, Harry..._

Una ráfaga de recuerdos se le aparecieron frente a los ojos de pronto al moreno. Todo lo que recordaba, desde que vivía con los Dursley, cuando supo que era un mago, cuando conoció a sus amigos, las aventuras de cada año en el colegio...

Se estaba mareando y comenzaba a sentir calor... ¿o era sólo su imaginación? Volviendo a la realidad pudo ver llamas a su alrededor... fuego...

¡La parte del Bosque Prohibido alrededor suyo se estaba quemando!

-_¿Te gusta, Harry? No son efectos especiales... no es magia tampoco, es real, como tu vida..._ -dijo Colmillos.

Había mucho humo, mucho... se estaba mareando más de la cuenta, hasta que ya no sintió el calor a su alrededor.

Se había desmayado.

**SoSoSoS**

-¿Por qué... hiciste eso... Draco Malfoy? -musitó lentamente Hermione, clavando sus ojos en los de él, una vez que ya se le hubo bajado el calor de la cara.

-Porque quise -respondió secamente Draco, sonriendo, intentando demostrar seguridad ante todo. Aún así Hermione pudo percibir una nota de nerviosismo en su voz, y también sonrió.

"_La apuesta... la apuesta..._" Pensaba él inmediatamente... ¿Era que se estaba derritiendo por dentro con la sonrisa de la castaña? "_Malfoy, no te dejes intimidar_"

-¿Y por qué quisiste? -Siguió preguntando ella, sonriendo.

-Porque sí... y no hagas tantas preguntas... ¿qué no te dije? Tienes que dejar que las cosas... simplemente pasen... -Tomó un jarrón con un líquido azul eléctrico e intentó seguir trabajando, pero Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo de manera dulce, sin hacer nada más. -¿Qué te pasa a ti? Antes estabas enojada y ahora...

-No hagas tantas preguntas Draco, y trabaja... -habló con astucia, dejando a Draco sin habla.

Estuvieron bastante rato preparando una poción sin dar una palabra más. Al terminar guardaron todo, como el día anterior, y salieron. Al llegar a las escaleras Hermione iba a subir sin decir nada pero Draco la detuvo sujetándola por el hombro. Ella se volteó bruscamente.

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿No te vas a despedir de mí?

-Adiós Draco. ¿Te es suficiente? -Iba a comenzar a subir pero él no la dejó moverse.

-No...

La tomó por la cintura, y abrazándola, la besó. Ella pasó sus manos por atrás del cuello del rubio y empujó su cabeza más hacia sí, pensando: "_¿Por qué evitar lo inevitable?_"

Claro que lo que ellos no sabían era que había dos Slytherins mirando desde la entrada a las mazmorras. Uno de ellos, sonriendo triunfalmente, y la otra, con la boca y ojos notoriamente abiertos, sin poder creer lo que veía.

**SoSoSoS**

Ya no hacía frío. Ginny estaba sentada junto al lago, mirándolo en toda su extensión.

"_¿Qué pretendo con todo esto?_" Se dijo a si misma. ¿Estaba tonta, que se arriesgaba de aquella manera para con Harry? No, todo pasaba porque estaba enamorada. De Harry. Porque no era capaz de decirle que no. "_¿Tan débil soy?. ¿Por qué no puedo entenderlo?. ¿Porqué no puedo... salir de esto?_"

Sintió un crepitar a sus espaldas, como de ramas rompiéndose. Giró la cabeza y vio un resplandor dorado que venía de entre los árboles. Se puso lentamente de pie sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás y enfocó la vista.

"_¿Es idea mía o hay un incendio?. ¿Y cómo nadie se ha dado cuenta?_"

Comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo para avisarle a algún profesor, aunque a los pocos pasos se arrepintió y deshizo el camino, ahora corriendo en sentido contrario hacia el lugar del incendio.

"_Quizás yo pueda hacer algo... quizás..._"

Pero en el fondo de su corazón, sentía que podía saber quién era el causante del fuego... y ese era nada más y nada menos que Harry.

Frenó resbalándose un poco medio metro de donde comenzaban las llamas.

"_¿Cómo se supone que deba entrar por aquí?_" Se dijo, y miró hacia donde se extendía el fuego.

Sacó la varita y lanzó agua por la punta de ella hacia las llamas más próximas, las que se fueron secando a medida que ella avanzaba, hasta que entre unos árboles se hizo un espacio para pasar y divisar un cuerpo inerte en el piso.

"_¿Ese es Harry?_"

Corrió rápidamente hacia él sin notar que detrás suyo el muro de llamas se volvía a cerrar. Se arrodilló junto a él y le levantó la cabeza.

-¿Harry?. ¡Harry!. ¡Despierta!

-_No es probable que despierte muy pronto_ -murmuró la serpiente, pero Ginny no escuchó más que un silbido, haciéndola voltear y ponerse de pie.

-Tú... ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Qué le hiciste a Harry, por qué hiciste esto?

-_No te metas en esto niña_ -dijo Colmillos.

Una vez más Ginny no entendió nada, así que levantó la varita para atacarlo.

-_Incendio!_

Pero no pasó nada. La serpiente se corrió y fue hacia ella, tal como la vez anterior.

-_Verdimillious!_

Tampoco hizo efecto, Colmillos la alcanzó y saltó hacia arriba. Ella puso sus brazos frente a si para protección pero sólo logró que la serpiente le enganchara sus poderosos colmillos en el brazo, provocando que cayera sentada al suelo. La serpiente se desprendió y salió hacia atrás, donde se arrastró hasta un árbol y giró en círculos alrededor de tronco.

Ginny se miró el brazo. Sintió que algo la helaba desde el punto en que había sido mordida. Sangraba y la herida parecía profunda, pero no dolía... ¿por qué? Al seguirse mirando, no se percató de que la serpiente venía de nuevo hacia ella, y que iba a saltar, cuando una voz cortó el silencio.

-_Avada Kedavra!_

**SoSoSoS**

En cuanto Draco y Hermione terminaron de besarse, se separaron y cada uno fue hacia donde tenía que ir. Draco, muy metido en sus pensamientos, al llegar a la entrada a las mazmorras casi choca con Zabibi, quién puso sus brazos en frente para que el rubio no lo golpeara.

-Oye, oye, oye... ¿Qué pasa, qué fue eso que vimos allá arriba?

Su mirada pasó de Blaise a Pansy, y de Pansy a Blaise.

"_Ellos... ¿me vieron?_"

Pero no necesitó cuestionarse, porque Zabini agregó.

-Ay, Draco... no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho... -murmuró Pansy quedándose sin aliento.

-Pues...

-Olvídalo, Draco, creo que fue suficiente... sé lo que te debe haber costado eso... doy la apuesta por terminada, amigo -Y le dio dos palmadas en el hombro, bajando tras de Pansy y Draco, aunque ahora Draco no podía salir de si de nuevo.

"_¿Apuesta terminada?. ¿No más clases de Pociones?... ¿No más... Hermione?_"

Continuará...


	12. Déjame demostrarte que te quiero

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Algo Distinto  
Capítulo 12: "Déjame demostrarte que te quiero"

_Ginny se miró el brazo. Sintió que algo la helaba desde el punto en que había sido mordida. Sangraba y la herida parecía profunda, pero no dolía... ¿por qué? Al seguirse mirando, no se percató de que la serpiente venía de nuevo hacia ella, y que iba a saltar, cuando una voz cortó el silencio._

_-Avada Kedavra!_

Colmillos fue lanzada hacia la derecha de Ginny por el maleficio y se perdió entre unos arbustos que ardían por el fuego. Ella miró hacia de donde había provenido la voz y vio a Harry poniéndose de pie, con la varita en mano, aún apuntando al aire.

-Ha... ¿Harry?

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó, avanzando hacia ella.

-Yo... pues...

-No, claro que no estás bien, mira tu brazo... -Saltó una raíz especialmente grande del suelo y llegó a su lado, agachándose y tomando el antebrazo mordido y observándolo con una mueca extraña.

La serpiente había salido de entre los arbustos en llamas y se paraba sobre su cola... ¿sonriendo?

-_Vaya, que bonita escena... que triste que no vaya a durar mucho..._ -siseó con malicia, y Harry miró hacia Colmillos con odio.

-¿De qué estás hablando, maldita?

La serpiente calló un momento, como pensando lo que iba a responder. Ginny miraba intrigada a Harry, intentando comprender lo que Colmillos podía haber dicho, hasta que sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo, haciéndola morderse el labio inferior para ahogar un quejido, pero a la vez haciéndola temblar levemente.

-¿Ginny, qué...?

-_Al menos ya sabemos que el veneno está haciendo efecto..._ -dijo Colmillos, acercándose más.

-¿Veneno? -preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

-_Veneno del más mortal que una serpiente pueda poseer, por eso digo, no durará mucho tiempo viva..._

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Harry se paró bruscamente y levantó la varita, saliendo tras de Colmillos, que ya había vuelto a desaparecer.

Ginny volvió a sentir una punzada más fuerte en el brazo.

"_¿Cuánto podré aguantar así?_"

Se vio sola en ese lugar, y sin más que hacer, hizo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y salió por donde segundos antes lo había hecho Harry.

Había una mezcla horrible de oscuridad y fuego. Ginny no veía ni a Harry ni a la serpiente por ningún lado, pero escuchaba los pasos de alguien corriendo por muy delante de sí.

"_¿Y si ese no es Harry?_"

Pero... ¿quién más iba a ser? Comenzó a correr, evitando las murallas de fuego que en algunos momentos se le atravesaban en el camino, hasta que comenzó a sentirse muy cansada. Ya no escuchaba los pasos de nadie. Se apoyó en contra de un árbol, uno de los pocos que no ardía en llamas, y, mientras se apretaba el brazo del que comenzaba a salir más sangre, pensó:

"_Si no muero de dolor voy a morir quemada... pero qué más da... yo ya hice lo que pude..._"

Y cerró los ojos.

Lo que no sabía, era que a metros de allí, Harry aún podía divisar a la serpiente delante de sí, que lo esquivaba por entre los árboles, pero luego la volvía a ver.

"_¡No voy a descansar hasta que te mate!_" Pensaba el moreno.

-_Entonces vas a morir corriendo_ -le respondió esa voz silbante desde un punto adelante suyo, lo que le hacía darse cuenta de que muy lejos no podía estar.

"_Maldita serpiente cobarde... ¿no eres capaz de detenerte y dar la cara?_"

Harry seguía corriendo, pero comenzaba a cansarse. Además, había dejado a Ginny sola atrás, y si había alguien con más posibilidades de morir antes que el resto, esa era ella.

Se detuvo en seco, porque delante suyo, Colmillos había hecho lo mismo.

-_¿Así que no te importa correr la misma suerte que tu amiguita?_

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Animal enfermo...

Mantuvo firme su varita en alto, listo para atacar, y cuando vio que la serpiente se le venía encima, gritó nuevamente:

-_Avada Kedavra!_

Y esta vez, al parecer, había resultado. Un fuerte rayo de luz verde salió de su varita y golpeó a la serpiente en la cara, la que luego de unos segundos de resistir al impacto se disolvió en una voluta de humo. Harry observó el punto donde había desparecido unos momentos, para luego darse vuelta y correr en reversa hacia donde estaba, o él creía que estaba, Ginny. Al parecer, el incendio había sido producto de algo que hizo la serpiente, porque las llamas se comenzaban a extinguir.

Luego de unos minutos, la encontró sentada a los pies de un árbol. Se veía muy débil, pero no estaba muerta, porque aún respiraba.

-¿Harry? -preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Shht... -la silenció él, tocando su frente y notando que ardía en fiebre.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie, y poniendo el brazo bueno de la pelirroja por sobre sus hombros, la llevó hasta el castillo.

Minutos después, llegaron. Harry la condujo hasta la enfermería. Cuando Madam Pomfrey los vio llegar, corrió hacia Ginny y la llevó con ayuda de Harry hasta una camilla.

-¿Qué le pasó? -dijo la enfermera, acomodándola.

-La... -Harry no estaba seguro si decir la verdad, pero pensó que tenía que hacerlo, así la enfermera sabría exactamente que podía tener como para ayudarla. -La mordió una serpiente venenosa en el Bosque Prohibido...

-¿¡Y qué se supone que un par de niños como ustedes estaban haciendo allí y de noche!? -exclamó Poppy, exasperada.

-Mmm... -Harry no respondió, porque allí ya no podría confesarlo todo.

La enfermera salió de su vista unos segundos. Harry acercó una silla hacia la cama de Ginny y la miró. Ella estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Madam Pomfrey regresó y le hizo sacar la túnica, le subió la manga de la blusa ensangrentada, limpió o desinfectó la herida y le puso unas gotitas de alguna poción, que la hizo estremecer. Luego le puso otra pomada encima y le envolvió el antebrazo con una venda.

-Por favor, trata de no quedarte dormida, que te dolerá más la curación.

-¿Qué le puso? -preguntó Harry, intrigado.

-Una poción que la reconfortará desde las venas y eliminará todo el veneno que allí se pueda encontrar, y una pomada para que la herida desaparezca, será mejor... -Y se dirigió a Harry. -...que te vayas a dormir a tu sala común.

-No, no importa, me quiero quedar.

-Pero no la molestes -dijo finalmente Madam Pomfrey dejando una vela sobre la mesita de noche y saliendo hacia su despacho al fondo de la enfermería.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. En ese tiempo, el rostro de Ginny se había relajado, tal como todo su cuerpo. Ya no temblaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Estoy cansada... no sé cómo quiere que aguante despierta toda la noche.

Harry sonrió en modo de respuesta, haciéndola sonrojar. No entendía cómo sólo él podía provocar eso en ella. Y se dio cuenta que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, que no lo veía sonreír de esa manera.

-Harry...

-¿Qué?

-Gracias... por...

-No es nada, tranquila.

-¿Seguro?

-Todo es mi culpa... si no te hubiera metido en eso... no tienes nada que agradecerme, Ginny.

Ginny bajó la vista y miró a los pies de su camilla. Era cierto, que después de todo había sido culpa de Harry. Pero... ¿qué lo habría hecho cambiar?

"_Realmente, no lo entiendo..._"

Luego levantó la vista hacia él de nuevo, y vio que se le cerraban los ojos. De cansancio seguramente. Era cierto que nadie la había pasado tan mal cómo él, así que no dijo nada viendo cómo se dormía sentado en la silla. Para no dormirse ella misma, tomó un libro de medicina de la mesita y se puso a leer.

Aproximadamente media hora después, Madam Pomfrey volvió.

"_¡Cómo no descansa esta señora!_" Se preguntó Ginny, bajando el libro y sonriéndole.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí, mucho mejor, gracias -le respondió de la misma manera.

-Bueno, entonces ahora puedes dormir... no te dolió mucho... ¿o sí?

-No, para nada...

La enfermera se dio vuelta.

-Voy a despertar a este niño, yo sabía que se iba a dormir...

-¡No! -chilló Ginny, pero luego bajó la voz-. No lo despierte...

-¡Va a despertar todo adolorido de músculos si duerme así!

-No creo que quiera que lo despierten, Madam Pomfrey, por favor...

-Está bien, pero mañana en la mañana ambos se irán hacía su sala común a descansar, les firmaré una orden para no asistir a clases.

-Gracias... -susurró Ginny, mientras la enfermera se iba.

Minutos después, apagó la vela, pues el sueño la venció también.

**SoSoSoS**

En otro lugar del castillo, Draco se había metido a su cama con un pensamiento. Él quería a Hermione. Cuando tomó la apuesta, no lo había pensado, pero luego, ella había tomado mucha más importancia de la que tenía antes en su persona. Le agradaba estar con ella, le agradaban sus besos, le agradaba todo. Pero ahora... ¿qué rayos iba a hacer? Sabía que, ni en broma; los Slytherins, sus padres, todo el mundo... iban a aceptar si iniciaba una relación con ella. Que las probabilidades de siquiera preguntarle si ella sentía lo mismo iban a ser favorables.

Pero, de todas maneras, él se lo iba a hacer saber de alguna manera. Ya mañana hablaría con ella. Y de esa manera, se durmió.

Al día siguiente, despertó completamente relajado. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que empezaran las clases, y además lo que lo hacía más difícil, tenía que encontrarla sola. Se duchó, se vistió y corrió hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Salían y salían alumnos, y él, escondido donde estaba detrás de una armadura, no la vio salir.

"_Algo raro está pasando aquí_" Se dijo, mientras agudizaba más la vista, intentando reconocer a la cabellera desordenada entre la marea de alumnos.

**SoSoSoS**

Hermione había salido mucho más temprano hacia la biblioteca, para terminar un trabajo que tenía que terminar con un texto que no dejaban llevarse a la sala común. Se había sentado y había comenzado a redactar, cuando sintió que alguien la golpeaba despacito con un dedo en el hombro. Ella se volteó lentamente y se encontró a Pansy Parkinson, mirándola con una mezcla de asco y odio.

"_Que linda combinación_" Pensó.

-¿Qué? -le espetó.

-A ver, sangre sucia, tengo que hablar contigo... -le dijo tomando una silla junto a ella y sentándose.

-Pero que sea rápido, no tengo mucho tiem...

-¿Te gusta Draco? -la interrumpió, con una sonrisita demasiado falsa.

"_¿Cómo...?. ¿Lo sabe?. ¿Nos habrá visto?. ¿Y si Pansy no es la única que lo sabe?!_" Hermione se estremeció.

-Vamos, contéstame.

-¿Qué te importa?

-Los vi anoche...

-¿Y? Supongo que no estarás celosa, Parkinson...

-Ja ja ja -se rió con sarcasmo-. ¿Yo, celosa de una... tipa como tú? No sueñes, querida...

-¿Entonces?

Pansy tomó aire.

-¿Sabes por qué Draco se metió contigo, en primer lugar?

-¿Qué te importa eso a ti?

-Mira asquerosa... -le iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo-. ¿Sabes o no?

-Para practicar pociones.

-¿Y realmente te creíste eso, sabiendo que Draco es uno de los mejores alumnos en pociones y que Snape _nos regala_, por lo demás, a los Slytherin los _dieces_?

-Bueno... -Hermione se incomodó. Sin duda, en algo tenía razón la chica. -Yo... Él me dijo...

-Lamento tener que ser yo la que te dice esto, pero Draco se metió contigo por un juego de Verdad o Castigo, que Zabini le dijo, y que con el asque... beso, que se dieron anoche, la apuesta finalizó. Te quería decir esto para que no te volvieras a acercar a él... de todas maneras Draco te lo iba a decir también, yo creo, pero ya sabes... quise ser yo la que te daba la noticia.

Hermione estaba demasiado ida como para responderle, que no notó la contradicción de Pansy en la frase.

"_¿Una apuesta? Esta tipa esta loca... pero... ¿una apuesta...? Y..._"

Era cierto, pensó. Draco nunca se habría metido con ella por voluntad propia. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua, cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Pansy se puso de pie, se despidió sonriendo y moviendo la mano cínicamente salió de la biblioteca. Hermione se dio cuenta que no podía seguir su trabajo. Cerró el libro de golpe, con rabia, se lo devolvió a la Señora Pince y enrolló y guardó su pergamino en la mochila. Y antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos, salió de allí.

**SoSoSoS**

En la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey despertaba a Ginny y Harry, sacudiéndolos respectivamente.

Harry fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Se levantó de la silla, estiró los brazos, movió el cuello y caminaba hacia la salida justo cuando Ginny se restregaba los ojos para luego abrirlos. Y cuando se dio cuenta, Harry ya se había ido.

Ginny se sentó en la cama, desconcertada, y Madam Pomfrey le quitó las vendas del brazo. Ya no tenía rastros de la mordedura ni sentía fiebre.

-Ya estás bien, puedes irte -le dijo la enfermera.

Ginny se paró sin pensarlo mucho, tomó su túnica de los pies de la cama, y lentamente se fue del lugar. Se arregló la manga de la blusa y vio que esta estaba impecable, sin rastro de sangre ni el agujero que allí tenía el día anterior. Se puso la túnica y vio que también estaba como nueva. Tenía ganas de encontrar a Harry, pero sabía que no se le haría fácil, así que fue a la sala común a cambiarse.

En tanto, Harry había ido a los terrenos del colegio. Ya ni loco, ni porque le pagaran, ni aunque le ofrecieran un puesto en el equipo nacional de Quidditch se metería de nuevo al Bosque Prohibido. Había estado allí lo suficiente por el resto de su vida. Se acostó de espaldas junto al lado del lago más cercano al castillo y observó el cielo.

"_Ahora al menos tengo un día libre justificado_" Pensó, mirando algunas nubes blancas que formaban figuras graciosas.

Se sentó, y se dio cuenta que ese era el mismo lugar donde había comenzado todo. Sentado a orillas del lago. Claro que ahora no cometería las tonteras ocurridas otra vez. No iba a arriesgar la vida de ningún inocente. Si alguien merecía morir, ese era él. Aunque ahora, esa posibilidad estaba un poco lejos. Ya no quería morir.

"_Si tan sólo entendiera por qué..._"

Recordó lo que había hecho anoche. Lo que había hecho por Ginny Weasley, que antes no tenía importancia... ¿y ahora sí? Tal vez. Él la había tratado muy mal durante todo ese tiempo, y luego le había salvado la vida.

"_¿Pero eso fue porque no quería más involucrados o porque... la quiero?_"

Palideció. ¿La quería?. ¿De dónde había sacado eso? Quizás...

Era cierto.

Continuará...


	13. Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

¡El último! Gracias a las personas que leyeron, tanto las que dejaron reviews como las que no, y gracias a mi inspiración perdida, que después de un mes y medio desaparecida, regresó.

Algo Distinto  
Capítulo 13: "Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos"

Hermione iba corriendo hacia su sala común cuando Draco la vio venir por un pasillo. Se acercó a ella y le detuvo el paso.

-¿Por qué tan apurada? Te vine a buscar y no salías nunca de tu sala común.

-¿Y para qué, para burlarte de mí? -le gritó muy resentida. Por suerte ya no andaba gente cerca en el pasillo. Intentó pasar de Draco pero él puso su brazo y no la dejó-. ¿Qué rayos quieres?

-¿Por qué me iba a burlar de ti?

-No te hagas el estúpido... ¿quieres? Ya tuve suficiente con lo que tu querida Pansy me fue a decir a la biblioteca...

-¿Que Pansy te dijo qué? -le preguntó Draco abriendo enormemente los ojos y frunciendo el entrecejo, pero aprovechando su sorpresa, Hermione pasó de largo y entró por el retrato.

"_¿Ahora qué hago? No creo que vaya a salir muy pronto... no, tengo que ir a hablar con Pansy_" Se dijo, y salió corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor.

De hecho, allí estaba Pansy, tomando un té con leche mientras escuchaba algo que le decía una de sus amigas, cuando llegó Draco. Ella bajó su taza y le dijo a su amiga.

-Mira, aquí está el rey de las penitencias... La sangre sucia quedó bien traumatizada cuando le dije lo del castigo, casi le caía la baba de la boca -dijo riéndose a tono con su amiga.

Draco se agachó junto a ella y le susurró:

-¿Qué le dijiste exactamente, Pansy?

-Lo que era... lo del juego de Verdad y Castigo, pues... ¿qué más? Y que cómo ya le habías cumplido a Blaise, no se tenía que ver contigo.

Draco se irguió lentamente tomando aire. Tenía que haber sido más cauto con eso, no se le ocurrió que alguien le podía ir con la sopa a Hermione antes de que él pudiera advertirle cualquier cosa, no obstante... ¿no le habría caído peor si le decía él mismo que sólo se le había lanzado por ese tonto juego?

Se sentó y tomó una tostada. Le mordisqueó una orilla, pero a pesar de la pequeñez de lo tragado, le cayó pésimo al estómago.

**SoSoSoS**

Hermione entró abruptamente a la sala común, pero con lo encolerizada que estaba, chocó de frente en la escalera a los dormitorios de las chicas con Ginny, quien venía bajando.

-¿Qué... Herms... ¡estás llorando! -dijo Ginny, abriendo completamente los ojos y abrazando a su amiga-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Vamos a las habitaciones, por favor... -murmuró la castaña.

Subieron con cuidado. No había nadie más en la sala común así que estaban libres de encontrarse con alguien. Llegaron a la habitación de las de sexto, y ambas se sentaron el la cama de Herms, de lado, mirándose.

-¿Y? -preguntó Ginny.

Hermione tragó saliva y empezó su pequeño relato.

-¿Recuerdas los ensayos con Dra... Malfoy y todo eso? -Ginny asintió con la cabeza. -Bueno, pues sucedió que... él... sólo me había pedido ayuda por una especie de... apuesta...

-¿Qué clase de apuesta? -preguntó inquietamente Ginny.

-Un juego muggle, donde te dan a elegir decir una verdad sí o sí o un castigo... y tienes que hacerlo te guste o no... a Malfoy le dijeron que... tenía qué... -Hermione comenzó a sollozar.

-Hey, tranquila -Ginny hizo una señal de que parara con la mano y agregó: - Ya entendí...

-Y... a mí...

-Te... empezó a gustar Malfoy en serio... -agregó la pelirroja, comprensivamente. Hermione asintió y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

-Soy una tonta...

-¡No, amiga, cómo crees! Malfoy es un imbécil, todos esos Slytherins son unos imbéciles si uno piensa bien... tú... simplemente creíste ver algo en él que merecía la pena...

-Ginny, es que no sé que pensar... no sé que hacer, que decir... ¡estoy confundida!

-Bueno, calmada... quizás deberías dejar que él te explique las cosas... ¿no crees? Además ya está que comienza la primera hora y debes ir, no dejarás que una pequeñez como esa tonta broma vaya a interrumpir tus estudios...

-¿Y tú? -Hermione se limpió las lágrimas ya un poco despejada y observó a Ginny, que vestía ropa muggle. -¿Por qué no estás con el uniforme?

-Oh, eso es... bueno, después te cuento, al almuerzo, qué se yo... Ve a lavarte la cara y luego ve a tu clase.

Hermione le hizo caso sin chistar y un rato después se fue, dejándola sola en la sala común.

Ginny pensó que debía ir a buscar a Harry para hablar con él.

"_¿Pero y si quiere estar solo?_"

No podía hacer mucho. En fin, no tenía nada que hacer, así que salió de la sala común y a continuación del castillo, viendo una persona sentada a orillas del lago. Y si no se equivocaba, ese era Harry.

Bajo silenciosamente para no asustarlo. Se sentó junto a él intentando hacer el menor ruido, pero de alguna forma Harry la notó y le dijo sin mirarla y con un tono de voz inexpresivo:

-¿No te aburres de seguirme, verdad?

Ginny se estremeció. ¿Todavía Harry la odiaba?. ¿Cómo era posible, si anoche se había comportado tan bien con ella?

Harry, como sabiendo que ella no iba a responder, giró la cabeza para mirarla directo a los ojos. Y le sonrió.

-No quiero que te aburras, tampoco...

Se acercó lentamente a ella y le depositó un suave beso en los labios. Luego, sin romper el contacto visual, se separó.

Ginny abrió la boca ligeramente. No se lo podía creer. Realmente no se lo podía creer. Harry parecía feliz.

-No te lo esperabas... ¿verdad?

-Es que...

-Ginny, escúchame -Tomó sus manos entre las suyas. -Sé... que te hice muchísimo daño. Daño que te hice bajo un mal sentimiento que me sometía a hacer cosas que no quería. Estaba muy perdido en un pequeño, maldito y oscuro mundo... Pero ahora -y se acercó más a ella-, quiero que entiendas que quiero empezar de nuevo... Estoy completamente arrepentido... Y... ¿sabes? -Tomó aire y le sonrió-. Creo que fue gracias a ti.

Harry le soltó una de las manos y con la otra entrelazó los dedos con los de Ginny, quien estaba demasiado estupefacta como para responder. Se recostaron lado a lado sobre la hierba y miraron el cielo, donde las nubes se hacían a un lado, y dejaban pasar a un resplandeciente sol.

**SoSoSoS**

Llegó la hora de almuerzo. Hermione salía con la cabeza gacha de la sala de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sentía un dolorcito en el corazón. Por una parte, quería encontrarse a Draco en cualquier lugar, y por otra sentía que si lo veía frente a sí, saldría corriendo. Seguramente en el comedor lo iba a ver. Pero claro, qué se iba a acercar a ella, estando todos sus compañeros, Slytherins y Gryffindors, allí mirando y sin estar bajo ninguna penitencia que lo excusara. Sentía ganas de mejor no ir a comer y pasar a buscar algo a las cocinas para volver a la sala común.

"_Pero no_" Se decía. "_No voy a ser una cobarde y dejar que se note que me importa lo que ellos hayan hecho; tengo que llegar con la cabeza en alto, como siempre_".

Sus pies la llevaron directo al Gran Comedor. Caminó entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y la suya y se sentó junto a una chica de séptimo. Iba a comenzar su asado de cordero cuando sintió murmullos y una voz que le hablaba en el oído. Cerró los ojos creyendo que eso era producto de su imaginación mientras escuchaba las palabras:

-Por favor, Hermione. Hay muchísimas cosas que necesito que entiendas bien. Te voy a esperar en el jardín Oeste del castillo, cerca de los invernaderos.

Y cesó. Hermione no abrió los ojos hasta que le pareció que ya no estaba cerca. Miró a su alrededor y todos la estaban mirando. Sacudió la cabeza, como para deshacerse de las miradas que recaían sobre sí, se paró y salió de el Gran Comedor.

Caminó lentamente al principio, pero luego sus pies sin pensarlo comenzaron a correr hacia el ala Oeste, donde había una salida a un pequeño patio que era el atajo para llegar a los invernaderos. Ahí vio a Draco, sentado en el marco de una ventana, mirando el suelo.

Con cinco pasos lentos llegó hasta él. Se paró firme enfrente y él al ver los zapatos de la chica levantó la cabeza hasta verla. Tomó aire y botó.

-¿Qué se supone que debo entender bien? -preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Draco no sabía muy bien que decir. Si no medía sus palabras, se arremolinarían y ella volvería a irse, creyendo que él sólo la tomaba por broma.

-Lo que te dijo Pansy... era casi todo cierto.

-Ah, lo que me faltaba... ¿y tenías ganas de escupírmelo en la cara tú también?

-No, como se te ocurre -se apresuró a decir él. No se le daba esto de pedir disculpas.

-¿Pues?

-Casi todo cierto, Herms... porque es mentira que no te quiero volver a ver.

Hermione miró enojada a su derecha si le fuera a comentar algo a una tercera persona.

-¿O sea que además tienes el descaro de eso?. ¿O es que te dijeron que tu castigo no estaba del todo cumplido?

-¡Si tan sólo me dejaras decirte todo!

-Está bien... ¡habla si eso es lo que quieres! -Lo volvió a mirar-. Pero por favor si me vas a decir puras incoherencias te ruego que me dejes ir, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que escuchar tus estupideces.

Él se le acercó más.

-Si hay algo que no tenía previsto cuando tomé el castigo fue que no se me pasó por la cabeza que me iba a terminar enamorando de ti.

Lo soltó rápido y claro, haciendo que Hermione entrecerrara los ojos.

-No juegues conmigo Malfoy, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

-Sí, tengo bien claro en lo que me estoy metiendo... ¿y quieres saber por qué? Porque no quiero que pienses que todo fue una mentira. _Todo_ el tiempo que pasamos me hizo darme cuenta, de que tal vez, sí vale la pena arriesgarme a perder todo en este mundo por estar contigo.

Ahora fue Draco quien miró hacia otro lado. No le podía dar la cara. Se sentía aliviado, pero débil a la vez. La reacción de la chica no era pasible.

"_¿Qué acaso no tiene corazón?_" Pensó, mientras le devolvía la mirada, sólo para darse cuenta de que ella le echaba los brazos al cuello y lo abrazaba.

Malfoy pasó sus brazos bajo los de ella y la abrazó por la espalda. Nunca lo había sentido, no quería soltarla. No quería que se volviera a marchar y dejarlo allí con todas las ilusiones románticas del mundo en la cabeza. Hermione hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró.

-¿Qué? -inquirió él.

-¿Qué importa? -le respondió ella, luego se acercó y lo besó apasionadamente, casi tanto o más que la noche anterior.

-¿Los interrumpimos? -dijo bajito y desde lejos una voz femenina.

-No, mejor que no -le respondió también de lejos una voz masculina.

Al instante Draco y Hermione se separaron completamente sonrojados. Ginny sonrió y tomada de la mano de Harry corrió hasta ellos.

-¿Qué? No se sorprendan tanto... -dijo Harry mirando a Hermione, que los miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

Hermione levantó un dedo índice acusador y apuntó a Ginny.

-Tú... -Y luego apuntó a Harry-. Y tú...

-Sí, bueno, lo mismo que tú y... éste -dijo Harry.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Draco, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia Harry.

-¡Tranquilos chicos! -dijo Ginny asustada, poniéndose entre Harry y Malfoy.

Hermione tomó intuitivamente el brazo de Malfoy y lo arrastró hacia atrás. Harry sacó a Ginny de en medio y caminaron de regreso al castillo.

-Oye, Ginny, va a pasar un tiempo antes de que podamos aceptar a ese tipo...

-Más difícil debe ser para él -se rió Ginny.

Ya le había contado casi todo lo que le pasaba a Hermione con Malfoy, para que Harry no se enterara muy de golpe y fuera a hacer lo que se esperaba, golpearlo o algo.

Entraron al castillo y fueron hasta la escalera de mármol, donde comenzaron a subir.

-¿Pero él la quiere realmente?

-¿Que no los viste? Yo creo que sí, Harry. Además... -Pero su voz se apagó y quedó mirando a un punto fijo.

Harry miró a Ginny y luego hacia el lugar donde miraba. Porque allí, en la parte alta de la escalera, estaba Ron conversando con alguien. También sintió como si un peso le cayera en el estómago.

-¿Ahora cómo se lo vamos a decir a Ronnie? -murmuró lastimosamente Ginny.

-¿Decirle qué?

-Esto... -dijo levantando sus manos tomadas-. Y eso... -Y miró hacia atrás, queriendo referirse a Hermione y Draco.

Pero se asustó un poco, porque Harry sonrió mirando hacia arriba.

-No creo que le importe mucho...

Ginny también levantó la vista y vio como su hermano se ponía rojo, ya que la persona con la que estaba hablando... ¡le acababa de tomar la mano!. Y esa persona no era nada más ni nada menos que Luna Lovegood.

Alguien chocó a sus espaldas. Eran Herms y Draco, quienes también quedaron sorprendidos mirando la escenita.

Ron se despidió de Luna y bajó la escalera aún muy rojo, pero... ¿era posible que enrojeciera más? cuando vio a los cuatro parados unos escalones más abajo.

Hubo un silencio unos segundos, en que no se movió una motita de polvo.

-¿Qué miran? -dijeron todos a la vez, y siguieron su camino.

Un camino que quizás, cruzándose y construyéndose, terminaría lejos, muy lejos.

**FIN**


End file.
